jung 2
by crazy for abhi
Summary: jung with the heart and brain
1. ch 1

sorry for getting late

**_jung 2_**

daya - bataiye doctor a..a.a..abhi thik haina

ali - (Mummring ) huh dhokha dene waqt abhi yaad nahi aya sachai jane ke baad sabhi ko abhi yaad agaya..

all herd that but ignore him..

dr. - i can only simply say that patient is in coma..

all shocked to herd that

dr.s - just a minute u said in simply whats the reason..

dr. - u will not able to understand

dr.s - i am a doctor

dr. - oh sorry then plz came in my cabin

**_in cabin.._**

dr. - due to internal bleeding he got unconsious and he is in coma due to his wish only in other words he doesn't wanted to survive (all shocked to herd this )

ali - jinda reh bhi ga kiske liye

(acp was fed up with the taunts he got up angrily hold his collar all shocked )

acp - apni zuban ko lagam do samjhe kabse tumhari bakwass sun raha hu mein..

dr.s came between..

dr.s - kya kar rahe ho acp chod ise bhool maat yeh bhi ek officer ho chodo

acp left

ali - yeh guss apne pehle rokliyata hona doctor sahab toh ajj vo ese tuta na hota

acp was going to attack him but dr.s stop

dr.s - ruk jao pradyuman abhi yeh nahi daya or abhijeet ha

acp looked at daya who siting straightly and looking towards doctor..acp sat back again

dr - he is not able to response his heart is working mind is working but still he is not prefering to get up...but one thing is there he can listen and feel u so plz try to talk with him and one more thing if this got successful and he got up then plz call me

announcement - mr. alex bed no. 34 need u..

dr. - i should move now and only one person can stay at night..

he got up and went...there was silent in the cabin ali 's phone started ringing..he picked..

ali - ha hanuman...ha meri flight ha vapiss india ane ki 30 ghante mein...thik ha mein akar bata hu ya bye..

he got up and last time gave look to team..

ali - mana ki apne halat bahut bigad diye ha lekin mujhe vishvass ha ki app thik bhi karde ge mil kar kyuki apke bare mein kafi suna ha mene..

saying this he went

**_outside the cabin.._**

purvi was sitting outside ali came looked at her

ali - kam se kam app toh uska sath de deti usne pyar ki apse sirf vo kuch bhi karsakta tha us rat lekin usne kuch nahi kiya bus apko sach bataya use vishvass tha ki ap uska sath de gi lekin apne (purvi's tear were rolling ) dekhi ab asu bahane kuch nahi hoga..jab sab kiya ha use sudhariya

his phone rang he picked..

ali - ha bus nikal raha hu..ha

and he went..

purvi closed her eyes and remember the day

team came out..and looked at she felt a touch she saw above and looked daya she instantly hug him and brust out

acp and touch her hairs..

acp - shant hojao purvi vo thik hojae ga...hmm

she got sepreate and cleaned her tears

dr.s - dekh yarr ese agar hum rote rahe he toh kuch nahi hoga vo humara apna ha agar hum uske samne roe ge toh shayad vo or dukhi hojae plz yeh asu uske samne maat lekar jana samjhe daya...

daya - yes sir..

**_in airport_**

ali was sitting and remembering

**_mote bus kar_**

**_mera purse wapiss kar.._**

**_abe tu mera pyar hatti ha.._**

**_mera bhai ha ali vo..khoon se badkar dil ka rishta ha uske sath_**

he came out from the thoughts and sighted..took out his phone ..and dialled

_the number u are trying to reached is switch off_

ali dialled again now the call connect..

ali - hello hanuman..

hanuman - yes sir..

ali - meenakshi se baat karwao plz

hanuman kept the phone on speaker...

meenakshi - yes sir

ali - tumhara phone off kyu ha.

meenu - sir charging par ha..

ali - ek kaam karo mein tumhe thode dino chutti sign kar raha hu tum Netherlands ajao..daya ke pass

zak - sir mein ajata hu

ali - nahi meenakshi hi ae gi..

meenu - sir mein matlab..

ali (teasingly ) - mein bin shadi ke 5 bacho ka baap hu apne har ek bache ke bare mein janta hu jese abhi tum pizza kha rahe the..

all shocked to herd that..pizza slice fall from zak hands

ali - ab tum yaha pahunch jao..

hanuman - sir baat kya ha

ali narrated everything all shocked to herd that..

ali - mein nahi chahta ki uska pariwar tab tute jab unhe majboot hone ki zarurat ha..

meenu - sir app chinta matt kijiye mein unhe tut ne nahi du gi mein abhi thodi der mein nikalti hu..

**_on other side.._**

team enter in and looked at abhi he was unconscious he was having oxygen mask his head was covred with bandage daya came and sat near him hold his hand

daya - kese ho abhi..(he recieved no answer ) kya yarr mujhe kehte ho ki itna kyu sote ho or ab dekho raat hone ko ha or tum itna so rahe ho uth jao na (he recieved no answer purvi can not control her self she went outside daya kissed abhi' s hand..aco came and creased his head and ran out side..dr.s also ran after him..)


	2. ch 2

**_gauri , lucky , the mystyrious princess - sabka badla le ga yeh abhijeet_**

**_guest - here is ur update_**

**_the mystery princess - didi app mijhe chosse kar rahi ha apni story ke liye !! didi app itne bade writter jine reviews 500 cross kar dete ha or mein ek chota writter mere to maximum review bhi 350 gae ha mein app jesa badiya kabhi nahi likh sakti_**

**_mansi - esi baat nahi ha actually mere har monday or Thursday exam hota ha school mein or till 30 th esa hona so thoda late hojata ha likhne mein or abhivi ke sath meri kya dushmani hogi har kahani mein toh ha vo_**

**_dhanu - yarr mein duo moments, father son moments or abhivi moments mein kafi weak hu can plz share idea on PM and i can herd ur wistlings_**

**_borney - where were u missing u alot_**

**_asha , priya - dekhte ha kya hota ha kitni jaldi uthte ha_**

**_Cracresta - meri story sad ending never agar hoti ha toh sequal mein hapoy ho jati ha_**

**_love cid - dharya rakhiye paat chal jaega_**

**_jiya - thanku dear mujhe acha laga apko acha laga_**

**_now enjoy next update_**

* * *

**_in cif side_**

ali came..

ali - hanuman..

hanuman - yes sir

ali - meenakshi nikal gai..

hanuman - sir vo toh pahuchne wali hogi ab tak

ali - good hanuman ek or kaam ha tumse

hanuman - boliye sir

ali - kya tum thode dino ke liye daya bankar cid beuro mein reh sakto mein nahi chahta unka dcp un par pressure dalkar unhe vapiss bula le

hanuman - sir ek baat bolu mujhe samjh nahi aa raha ha app unse naraj ha ki nahi

ali - vo mere kuch nahi lagte hanuman mujhe unse naraj hone ka haak nahi ha vo haak abhijeet ka or iss naraj gi se unhe saza bhi de raha ha..lekin uska itni gehri neend sona kuch zayada badi saza de raha ha (he sighted ) ha hey khuda un sab par rehman karna

**_in hospital_**

at night

daya was inside in same position holding hand he remember what dr.s said

**_daya uski jaan tum mein basti ha agar vo apni jaan ko khush or befikra dekhe ga toh kya pata vo jaldi uth jae or doctor ne bhi kaha ha ki vo mehsus kar sakta ha or sun sakta ha tumhe khush dekh kar use bhi khushi hogi_**

daya - kya boss kab tak sote rahe ho ge chalo mere liye nahi toh kam se kam meri bhabhi ke liye toh uthjao..areh ha bhabhi yaad se tumhari bhabhi dhundli ha tere is hathi ne (and he laughed ) areh nahi nahi shreya nahi meenu..sahi samjhe meenakshi...kya kaha ...arre ha yeh toh mene socha nahi meri bhabhi or tumhari bhaibhi ki shakle milti ha hmm ab kya kare boss...vese ek ha meri wali jayada daring ha haha... ha... areh nahi yarr abhi kaha propse kiya or na hi koi indicator diya pata nahi yarr vo karti ha ke nahi..yese agar na bhi karti hogi na toh shaadi ke baad karle gi or is propose jaldi kardu ga is barr time nahi laguga..bus tum ek barr uth jao india jate hi pehla kaam yeh karu ga yarr lekin usne jo bhai jesa gunda...acha acha gussa mat ho ali rakha ha vo iske liye razzi hogaa..kya (but he recived no answer he become sad ) ek baat balu boss ajj pata laga ha ki mein kitne tang karta hu uthne waqt plz boss uth jao na mein agge se kabhi tang nahi karuga..(tearly ) promise abhi..utha jaa tu itni badi saza maat de yarr mein marr jauga tere bina plz

he felt a touch on shoulder he know who is he cleaned his tear and turned it was dr.s..

dr.s - dinner karlo daya

daya - bhook nahi ha sir

dr.s - agar tum nahi ae toh pradyuman bhi nahi khae ga plz

daya - sir plz maat boliye mein mein ata hu..purvi ne kha liya..

dr.s - use bhi manaya ha abhi chalo ab..

and he made daya stand both went out..

**_in cafe_**

all were sitting silently

dr.s - dekho ese udas maat ho khush raho plz uske liye..mene dekhi ha uski reports vo jaldi thik hojae ga bhagwaan par vishwass rakho..

acp - ek toh yarr vo dcp kahi na chilane na lag jae..cid beuro ke chakar mein (he looked at him ) agar vo chilayana toh mein sach keh raha hu cid chod du ga..

all shocked..

iski zarurat nahi padhe gi sir..

all turned and saw meenakshi..

daya - meenu

she came near

meenu - hello everyone

purvi - meenakshi tum yaha ?

meenu - ali sir ne bheja ha mujhe (to acp ) sir apko cid chodne ki koi zurat nahi ha app sab ki gair hazri mein ali sir ne hanuman ko daya banakar bheja ha..

dr.s - kamal ha pehle gussa karta ha or ab madat kar raha ha..

meenu - unka nature hi esa ha..wese ab abhijeet sir kese ha

all down there head she understand..

meenu - sorry

daya - its ok meenu..

dr.s - daya uska naam meenakshi yeh meenu .

meenu - sir actually daya sir ko mera naam kafi bada laga

daya (instantly ) - or sir card par itne chote naam ke sath ek bada naam acha nahi lagta ha..

all looked at him his smile disappear

daya - (pov) areh bapre juban phisal gai..

dr.s - konsa card daya ?

daya ( pov) - shukar ha shaadi ka card nahi bola..

daya - vo..b..vo..apna..vo yeh card..areh vo hota na

purvi - menu card..

daya - areh dhaba thodi na khol rakha ha jo meenu card lekar ghume gi..yarr vo jo sath mein lekar ghumte ha..

dr.s - atm card..

daya - sir uske nick name thodi na batate ha..

acp - toh konsa card

meenu - vo visiting card ki baat kar rahe ha..

dr.s - oo

acp - ek kaam karo daya , purvi , meenakshi or salukhe tum log aram karlo..jao hotel wapiss mein abhijeet ke pass rukta hu..

daya - nahi dad mein ruk jata hu abhi ke pass...

acp hold his hand

acp - tumne toh maffi magli ab plz mujhe bhi maffi mangne do

daya - maffi mango toh lekin mili nahi..

meenu - aplog ese himaat mat hari plz..or khaskar acp sir app kyuki ek baap ka farz hota ha bache ko peeche se support dena agar piche sport hi itni kamjor hogi toh kesa chale ga..isi liye plz be strong..

acp - kehna asan hota larna mushkil khaskar jab apka vo beta ho

meenu - hakikat pata chalne se pehle kya ap use apna beta nahi mante the..

acp looked at..

meenu - batiye sir (acp downed his head ) jab sachai pata chalne se pehle ap unhe apna beta mante the lekin tab app kabhi nahi tute kyuki app jante the ki apko team ko support karna ha toh... ajj bhi yeh smajh lijiye ki apko ek diwar bankar sabhi ko support karna ha

**_on other side.._**

two persons wearing mask jumped in side the room one man came near abhijeet

man - kafi razz janta ha yeh

man 2 - lekin kisi ko bata nahi pae ga...

man 2 came and removed his oxygen mask abhi started breathing heavily...both laughed..abhi was seeing them with shock..

man 1 - chalo yaha se marne do isse..

both jumped out of the window..


	3. ch 3

**_guys i am deleting the story past and present i think mujhe yeh show nahi karna chahiye sidha rajmahal shuru karna chahiye right ?..._**

**_thanku everyone and guys plz ignore dangerous reader_****_i will gave u reply tommorow as i am very tired after exam see u soon_**

* * *

team enter and shock to see abhi's condition he was breathing heavily

daya - abhi...

(all ran towards him.. )

daya - abhi..kk...k..kya hua..kisne kiya yeh sab..(he saw abhi was closing eyes ) abhi ankhe band maat karna...

purvi was patting his cheeks...

purvi (tearly ) - abhi plz ankhe maat band karna..

dr.s instantly wear him oxygen mask but he was still breathing heavily..and machine sound was becoming fast

dr.s - my god meenakshi jaldi dr.alex ko bulao..

meenakshi ran outside..

acp - abhi shant hojao..kuch nahi hoga

soon dr. team enter and shock to see the condition

dr.alex - my god..

all ran towards him..alex took abhi wirst and started checking the rate

alex - nurse prepare injection..

nurse prepare injection ...alex injected it in abhi..

alex (to team ) - i talk u after 10 minutes plz wait outside..

daya - c..c..can i stay inside..plz

alex - sorry..but patient feel disturbance plz..leave..

team went after..doctor started checking abhi who was unconscious he started checking his breath rate , heart rate ,bp and pulse rate..

**_outside_**

team was waiting eagerly..for the doctor

soon doctor came outside..all ran near him

daya - how is he ?

alex - we reach on time otherwise we had lost him now..by the way who removed the mask

acp - doctor this question should be asked by us..some came and removed the mask..

dr.s - dr.alex ur hospital is having facility of alram which rang when patient is shrinking then why didn't it rang

alex - that is the point wardboys go and check the arlam

acp - meenakshi tum bhi jao..

meenu - yes sir..

and she ran with ward boys

dr.alex - one more thing this attack on abhijeet had played a very nice role...

purvi - attack and nice ?

dr.alex - yes this had helped mr.abhijeet to open his eyes ( all shocked ) he had got up from coma...now i had given him injection he will be getting counsious in 1 hour.

soo the guard came out with meenu

meenu - sir ek shocking baat pata chali ha kisi ne arlam ka switch band kar diya tha..

all shocked..

acp - have u listen this dr.alex what she said this is ur system..

dr. A - sorry sir next time it will not happen..

dr.s - acp abhijeet par janlewa humla kisne kiya hoga..

acp - pata nahi lekin baat ka pura yakin ha ki uspar phirse humla hoga kyuki vo bach gaya ha..purvi cops ko bula lo abhijeet ki security ke liye..

**_on other side.._**

one call

man - vo s* bach gaya...

man 2 (other side ) - kuch karo tum agar esa hua toh vo muh khol de ga apna..

man - uss acp ne uske ass pass guards khade kardiye ha

man 2 - mujhe kuch nahi sunaa bus tum uska khel khatam karna hoga..or yese bhi abhi vo utha kaha ha..

man - vo uth gaya ha boss i mean coma se bahar agaya ha..

man 2 - what !! us s* ko itna mara tha tourcher kiya lekin vo phir bhi zinda bachgaya..

man - sir suna ha yeh kafi ziddi officer..

man 2 - mujhe baus iska the end chahiye samjhe..

and he kept the call angrily..

man 2 - agar yeh zinda bachgaya toh sara khel khatam hojae ga..

**_at hospital_**

all were waiting for abhi to got up

meenu saw daya's feet were trembling..

meenu - daya..

daya turned and saw meenu

meenu - tumhari tang kamp kyu rahi ha ?

daya - vo vo bus esa hi

purvi got up and came near

purvi - app kis baat se dar rahe sir

acp and dr.s also look..

daya gave a fake smile

daya - m.m..mmein kaha dar raha hu .

acp - **_DAYA_**

daya downed his

dr.s- daya bache batao kya baat ha

daya - sir apko yaad ha ki doctor ne kaha tha ki abhijeet ka reaction vo nahi jante..

dr.s - ha toh

daya - isi baat ka daar ha sir 21 saal pehle bhi doctor ne yehi bola tha or app jante bhi ha fir kya hua tha..

acp - sahi kaha tumne daya 21 saal pehle yadash chale gae thi

meenu - ab yeh toh kya reaction ha uske uthne ke baad hi pata lage ga..

nurse came out from the cabin

nurse - can u plz call the doctor patient had gain conssious

all looked at each other..

purvi - mein bula kar lati hu..

purvi went and call the doctor dr.alex arrived and went inside..

**_inside the cabin.._**

doctor check the heart rate and pulse rate

dr - how u are felling man..

but abhi was looking straight he was remembring..

**_abhi ruk jao nahi toh mein goli chala du ga.._**

**_abhi tum ab kahi jaa sakte._**

**_ek machli pure talab ko ganda kar sakti ha _**

he came out from the thoughts listning the voice

dr. - is there is anywhere pain in ur body..

but abhi didn't respond..

dr.alex sighted .

alex - gave him the medicine nurse..

nurse nodded alex went outside

alex saw team in tension..

alex - he is awake..

all looked at him

alex - i request u to meet them..

all looked each other..

dr.s - jao acp

acp - d..d..daya tum jao..

daya - purvi tum jao na..

purvi - sir app jaiye..

meenu nodded in dissapointment

alex - may say something

all looked at him

alex - i think the person who is close to mr.abhijeet should meet him..

daya - yes dad app jaiye..

acp - n..n..nahi daya tum jao..

meenu and dr.s got angry both looked at each other

meenu / dr.s - dono jao andar..

and they pushed both father and son..inside..

both enter and saw abhi lying with O2 mask..both looked at eachother and gullped the saliva..

purvi - jaldi jaiye na..


	4. ch 4

**_dangerous reader - vese tum chahte kya ho ? or kahi tum dosti fan toh nahi_**

**_priya - its ok...der ae durust ae now enjoy the story.._**

**_lucky - story will tell_**

**_mansi - tere se ulta ha bus u can share that thing personally in PM fir dekhte ha apse naraz hona ha ki kya karna ha_**

**_asha - waqt batae ga_****_..._**

**_guest - chaliye dekhte ha kya hota ha_**.

**_gauri20090 - jesa app kahe_**

**_dhanu - i love ur idea mein add karu gi but vo vala nahi memory loss nahi baki sab..thanku mein yeh chahti thi i want to show duo moments uspar thoda chaiye tha_**

**_missing emaan and gautam_**

now enjoy

* * *

acp and daya enter in both went near abhi..

daya - abhi..

abhi looked at him both shocked as abhi started breathing heavily arlam also started ringing..dr.alex came inside with hurried

alex - my god patient is shrinking..(to daya - acp ) can u plz move out for sometime..

acp and daya went outside..

alex - give me injection fast nurse..

nurse gave the injection to doctor he instantly injected in abhi's body..abhi stated gaining uncounsious stage..soon he went..

alex came out from the room all were tensed

alex - he is relaxed now..

purvi - lekin usse achanak hokya gaya...

alex - i think he had gone to extreme depression state..

all shocked to herd that..

daya - b..b..but how its possible nahi vo vo depression nahi..

dr.s - dr.alex how u came to know about..

alex - first of all he was not ready to survive and then his behaviour while asking this indicates that he is in depression stage..

dr.s - can u show mein the reports..

alex - ya (to nurse ) plz..

nurse went and bring the file..

alex gave file to dr.s .he checked

dr.s - (sighted ) boss reports thik ha...

daya sat with thud..purvi got silent..

acp - ese himaat maat haro tum log..

meenu - sir thik keh rahe ha daya purvi iss tarha himat tod do ge toh abhijeet himat ko kon badawa de ga so plz..

dr.s - dr.alex can u tell what shall we do now plz tell the treatment..

alex - first thing u have accompany according to the situation second plz try to understand him don't force him third don't show the emotions infront of him show be strong understand...

all noded.

there was silent for sometime..dr.s tried to diverge the mind..

dr.s - acha pradyuman kuch pata chala ki abhijeet par humla kisne kiya..

acp - nahi..abhijeet ke room ka cctv bhi band tha..

alex saw the watch

alex - sir i think u should go now..

all looked at him..

alex - visitors hours are finish..only one can stay..

daya - sir aplog hotel jaiye app sab thak gae honge..

purvi - ha sir applog jaiye mein yaha rukti hu..

daya - nahi purvi tum bhi jao mein yaha rukta hu..

acp - daya - purvi tum logo ne kal se aram nahi kiya ha tum log jao mein rukta hu...

dr.s - nahi pradyuman mein tumhe yaha nahi rukne du ga..kalse tumhara b p low ha..

all shocked to herd that..acp got angry..

acp - low hua toh kya hua marr nahi raha hu mein rahu ga apne bete ke pass samjhe tujhe meri parwah karne ki koi zarurat nahi...

dr.s - acp tumhari tabiyat

acp - bhadme gai meri tabiyat samjhe ab tum jao yaha se

daya - dad plz..

acp turned at daya and saw tear in his eyes..

daya - aplog jiye..

meenu - sir app sab log subha se bhaga dorhi kar rahe ha or jaha tak mein janti hu app sabhi mein se koi bhi soya nahi hoga raat ko isi liye app sab jaiye mein yaha rukti hu or vese bhi esi halat mein app abhijeet ke parr varr karne walo ko bhi nahi pakad pae ge..

dr.s - bachi theek keh rahi ha pradyuman tum sab aram karne jao mein or meenakshi rukte ha..

meenu - nahi sir app bhi jaiye app bhi kal se acp sir or abhijeet sir dono ke liye pareshan ha..

alex - don't worry dr.salukhe i am here...for the treatment..

acp - thik ha chalo phir..

all started moving...

ek minute purvi...

all turned and saw meenu calling...

meenu - applog jaiye mein purvi se akele mein (all understood and went meenu came near purvi ) chint maat ksrna vo thik hojae ge hum sab hai na or ha kal mile na usse abhi jao (teasingly )or unke sapne dekho

purvi smile shyly and ran..meenu smile..

soon that smile disappear

meenu (pov) - kahi abhijeet par dubara humla na hojae mujhe satark rehna hoga..

**_suddenly a ward boy came and was going inside..meenu stop.._**

meenu - hey were are u going..

man - patient ko dawai dene jaa raha hu madame..

meenu came and saw injection

meenu - thik ha jao

**_ward boy went meenu again got busy_**

inside

ward boy enter inside and went near abhijeet filled the injection with drug he was having an evil smile..

boy - ab tumhe kon bachae ga..

**_he filled it and start attack on abhijeet_**

**_outside.._**

meenu remember something

**_patient ko dawai dene ja raha hu.._**

meenu - Netherlands mein hindi kese matlab..

she went inside..and shock to see senerio..abhi was holding the man hand to avoid attack abhi gave a punch the man fall aside..abhi removed oxygen mask and got up the man also got and a fight started abhi was beating the man..man saw the surgery knife and picked he was going to attack.. but abhi hold his hand..suddenly man fell something on his neck..he turned and saw meenu pointing gun..

meenu - hath upar tumhara khel kahatam

man raised his hands with fear meenu snatched knife..meenu took the hand cuff and tired him at the end of bed..she turned to abhijeet and shock he was breathing heavily..and holding his head he was going to fall...meenu ran..

meenu - sir sambhalkar..and she made him sat on bed..

meenu - sir app thik ha..?

but abhi was breathing heavily..he indicated to call..

meenu - doctor ko bulau...

abhi nodded he was not able to speak..suddenly dr.alex enter and shock to see senerio..he ran near abhi picked up the inhaler

alex - inhale it fast..

abhi inhaled it fastly..alex rubbed his back

alex - just lie..

alex made him lie and get relax


	5. ch 5

**_guest - plz read this chapter and tell am i using _****_phenomenal writtings_****_'s idea or not plz review_**

**_asha - u didn't bore me dear i love when some one talk me friendly and i didn't think any were gaurav sir said like this.._**

**_mansi - madame i was sure 70 percent that u are there..because tum har bar mansi mansi kar rahi thi jabki baki characters bhi the story mein jo imagine karne the or dangerous reader ka message tabhi ata tha jab tum karti thi lekin mujhe dost fan par isi liye doubt hua kyuki ese message aksar vo hi kart* ha_**

**_dhanu - thanku_**

**_l_****_ucky - thanku_**

**_priya - thanku.._**

* * *

**_guys kal Thursday means test day so i will gave late update plz ch 4 of jung 2 and other stories also.._**

* * *

alex - kya tum thik ho..

abhi took a deep breath..

meenu - tum hindi jante ho..

alex - hindustani hu hindi janta hu..

abhi got up..

alex - kaha ja rahe ho tum halat dekhi ha apni..

abhi pointed at goon

alex nodded..

alex - menakshi chair le ao..

meenakshi brought the chair..

abhi sat and he ask alex to make goon sit in front of him..he ask doing ishara..meenu and goon was confuse..alex understand

alex (to goon ) - tumhe yaha vishvass ne bheja ha..

goon - ha...

abhi said in expression..alex undersatand

alex - dikhne mein toh tum sharif lag rahe ho..

goon - mein sharif hi hu sir mein yaha ek company mein kaam karta hu mere bache or biwi vishvas ke kabze mein ha isi liye mene uske kehne par..

abhi looked at alex..

alex - tum chinta maat karo tumhare pariwar ko hum bacha de ge..

abhi started doing some ishara again alex understood

alex - ek kaam karo tum jao yaha se or underground hojao..taki vishvass ko yeh lage ki tum marr chuke ho samjhe..

goon - mera pariwarr..

alex - vo unhe kuch nahi kare ga..or hum jaldi unhe vapiss lae ge..ab tum jao khidki se

goon nodded and went

meenu - yeh sab kya ho raha ha mujhe kuch batae ge app ? or app yeh ishare kyu kar rahe ha sir..

alex looked abhi..who indicated to tell her

alex - sabse pehle mein koi dr.alex nahi hu or nahi abhijeet kisi depression mein ha mein dr.sunil hu ek ENT specialist or mein abhijeet ki beti shreya ka doctor hu..or abhijeet isi liye nahi bol raha ha kyuki jab abhijeet jail mein tha toh vishvass mein gusse mein akar ja usne abhijeet ka sir diwarr par mara tha zor se diwaar par mara tha or abhijeet ki ke brain mein uss area mein chot lag gai jo brain jo part voice box ko pahunchata ha sirf yehi nahi vishvass ne abhijeet ko tourcher karte samy ek liquid pila diya tha jinske karan lungs mein kai jagha blockage hogai ha or kabhi kabar usse breathing mein dikat ati ha..

meenu shocked. .

meenu - matlab abhijeet sir ki awaaz...

sunil - nahi jab vo chot thik hogi tab awaz lot ae gi ..

meenu - kitna time lage ga..

sunil - 6 mahine bhi lag sakte ha 6 saal bhi..

meenu - lekin app toh india..

sunil - darsal mein ek saminar mein aya tha asli dr.alex jo abhijeet ka ilaj kar rahe the unhone mujhe bula kar reports dikhai jab abhijeet coma mein tha jab abhijeet ko hoshaya toh mein hi sabse pehle milne gaya tha..isse..

meenu - lekin vishvass abhijeet sir ko marna kyu chahta ha..

sunil also looked at abhi..

abhi started ..sunil also started speaking expression..

sunil - vo mujh se ek file lena chahte ha jisme un officers ke naam ha jo it atankwadiyo ko jail se bhaga dete ha mene wo file mene chupai thi lekin vo file kahi chori hogai...or mujhe bhi nahi pata kisne usse churaya..vo sochte ha ki mein unsab ke naam janta hu or file bhi mere pass ha.lekin asliyat mein mere pass vo file mahi ha..

meenu - fir vo file kis ke pass ha..

abhi made expression pata nahi..

meenu - toh kisi pata ha..

now abhi got irritated..

meenu - s..sorry..(after sometime ) hum log team ko bata de...

abhi nodded in no..and did some isharas again..

sunil - sabhi uski nazar mein ha cid or cif dono..

meenu - toh abb..

abhi did some expression

sunil - jo mein bota hu vo karo...(to abhi ) yarr abhi tum bo thodi na sakte ho...

abhi glared him hard..

sunil - sorry..

abhi indicated _jo ishare kar raha hu vo bolo.._

sunil - ok abhi indicated his idea both understood...

meenu - great idea sir insab ke sath ap bhi sabhi bach jae ge...

abhi thumbs up

sunil - ok mein call karke ata hu..

and he went..

abhi indiacted meenu also to go..meeu also went abhi sighted..

abhi (pov) - pata nahi ab kya hoga..

**_after some time.._**

cid team enter inside..with running speed and saw alex..(sunil )

daya - dr.alex abhijeet

alex - some one had tried to kill him again..

acp - but gaurds were there na..

alex - again through window...

purvi - meenakshi were she...

alex - some one had also hit her

all ran to the abhi ' s room meenu was sitting she instantly got up seeing team..

all saw bandage on her head..

meenu (tearly ) - i am sorry sir us insan ne mere hath se gun cheen li or durse ne piche se warr kiya..

acp - matlab do the..

meenu - yes sir..

acp - koi baat nahi..

soon nurse came out

nurse - patient is awaking..

alex - let me check..

alex went and soon came out..

alex -(to nurse) can u bring the x - ray..

nurse weng and brought..alrx read that

alex - according to the x - ray and reports sir this attack had effected badly to mr.abhijeet i am sorry to say but it had damage the parts of brain..

all shocked..

alex - i can not tell what has exactly happen...so i request u to meet him...


	6. ch 6

**_mansi - what is the result ?_**

**_ansha - thanku_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_dhanu - thanks for understanding as mere 2 date se exam lagtar so i would not be updating_**

**_gauri - simple they cannot breath and speak properly_**

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

* * *

**_now here is todays update_**

* * *

daya , acp , purvi , dr.s and meenu enter following dr.alex ( sunil )

and saw abhi sitting on bed and busy in looking at the point..he was having bandage on his hand...

daya - abhi..

abhi turned his neck towards him daya was happy as he reacted on his voice..

daya - kese ho

but he shocked abhi ignore him he picked the knife and started looking at him and rotating it all got confused..

acp.- yeh kya kar rahe ho abhijeet ?

abhi looked at him and after 2 minutes he was still looking at acp face..

dr.s - beta acp bhudha hogaya ha jiska chehra tadna ha vo yaha ha..

acp glare him

dr.s - m..m..mera matlab purvi yaha ha..

and he pointed at the direction abhi looked at purvi and instantly down his head towards knife..

daya - abhi yeh kya kar rahe ho hum..yaha ha..

and he snatch the knife he saw abhi become sad all shocked abhi lied on the bed and covered him self with cover..

purvi - isse kya hua..

all looked at alex suddenly abhi stood up angrily all shocked abhi hold the notepad and started writting..and gave to meenu

meenu (reading ) - mujhe tum logo se nahi milna tum log chale jao mere samne

daya - abhijeet plz sorry yarr

abhi turned his face...

daya - abhi maff karde yarr teri naraz gi nahi seh sakta...

abhi (pov ) - daya chale jao samne building mein sharpshooter bethe ha plz bhag jao..

daya - (tearly ) boss is taraf ek baar dekh lo plz..

abhi (pov) - abhi ek hi rasta ha..

he started breathing heavily..(acting )

all shocked

daya (shock ) - abhi k..k..kya hua thik hona tum abhi..

alex - plz u alll go outside let me check plz..

and he pushed out..all went outside abhi was still breathing heavily..alex came..

alex - oh bus kar drama..

abhi breath normal..

alex - kya hua drama kyu kar raha ha..

abhi tell him in expressions..

alex - shooter !! samne wali building mein ..

abhi nodded...

abhi started doing gesture again _"ek kaam karo sab ko kaho ki mujhe hindustan le jae "_alex_ \- _kyu?

abhi (in guesture ) - _vo file hindustan mein hi kahi chupi ha..._alex - lekin tumhari problem..

abhi (in guesture ) - _tum bhi hindustan mein ao as sunil.._alex - shukar ha lekin tickets ka..

abhi become irritated

abhi (in guesture ) - _mein de du ga (alex smile ) ab khush_alex - bahut..

and he went outside..abhi shighted and attached his back with bed..he remembered

**_tere liye bhabhi dhundi ha..lekin abhi manaya nahi...vese teri bhabhi or mere bhabhi ki shakal same - same ha_**he smile..

abhi (pov) - mein tujhe kabhi saza nahi de sakta mere bhai tu ha hi itna pyara..

**_outside.._**

**_in cabin..._**

alex - listen me sir carefully after seeing abhijeet 's reaction i had concluded that its split personality case...he sometime become child and some time he become depressed person..

meenu - is there any treatment to cure that..

alex - sorry but no we have to wait till the injury in brain didn't get recover..

daya - w..w..why he isn't speaking ?

alex and meenu shocked.

dr.s - daya bache vo hume saza de raha ha..

daya downed his head..

daya - sorry sir..abhijeet or mein kabhi bhi ese apas mein baat kiye bigar nahi reh sakte..mission par bhi secret phone se contact karte the

purvi - (low tone ) kyuki pehle kabhi itni badi galti ki hi nahi thi humne..

**_she went to ._**

**_flashback_**

she was working on computer...suddenly

voice - boo..

she jerk and saw abhi laughing madly..

purvi (angrily) - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..

abhi (teasingly ) - apne senior ko naam se bulati ho..

purvi (teasingly) - mr. abhijeet yeh luch break ha..means off duty..

abhi - off duty lekin tum toh kaam kar rahi ho...

purvi closed his file..

purvi - kya tum apne kam se kaam nahi rakh sakte ..

abhi - vo hi toh kar raha hu...

purvi -.matlab

abhi - matlab apse baat kiye bigar hum reh nahi sakte

abhi kept his one hand on waist and pulled..

purvi - listen chodo mujhe...

abhi kissed his cheecks she shocked.she pushed him took a file and rounded it and started beatting him abhi ran while laughing..

**_flashback out.._**

alex - sir i advise u to take him to the home as i this cases people feel secure in home...

dr.s - but doctor what about the treatment ?

alex - i advise u (proudly ) India's best doctor (he looked at meenu who was seeing angrily )

alex - m..m..means mumbai's best doctor dr.sunil he will be helping u..

acp - ok doctor purvi book next flight ticket urgently..

purvi - yes sir..

**_outside_**

goon - yeh khabar toh boss ko deni chahiye...

and he called boss..

goon - hello boss

vishvass - bolo

goom - ek achi baat pata chali ha boss vo abhijeet apni awaz gwa bethe ha lekin inhe lagta ha ki vo natak kar raha ha..

vishvass - matlab vo torque kaam kar gaya..

goon - yes boss..

vishvass - or dusri khabar..kya ha ?

goon - boss vo team abhijeet ko hindustan lekar jaa rahi ha..

vishvass - toh hum bhi jae ge..

goon - hum kyu boss ?

vishvass - gadhe agar abhijeet ki awaz hindustan mein agai toh vo file humare hath mein kabhi nahi lage samjhe na samajh..

goon - ye..ye..yes boss..

and he cut the call..

**_in abhi's room.._**

abhi was runing around bed sunil was forward..

meenu (angrily ) - sir dijiye ek kaan ke neeche is hindustan ke mashoor doctor ko..

alex - (tearly ) mene kiya kya ha ?

sbhi throw a plate were surgical equipments were present..alex down himself...

alex - bata toh do kiya kya ha...

abhi made a paper ball and throw towards him he unfold..

alex -(reading )_ abe saale yeh kya kiya tujhe ghar nahi hospital bola tha ab daya har barr mujhe baat karne ki koshish kare ga..._

alex shocked

alex - i am so sorry abhijeet..

abhi (in guestuer) - _sorry apne pass rakho apna..(pov) _ab daya ki black mailing jhelni hogi..offo agar esa hi gaya to case solve nahi hoga or vo file kabhi nahi mile gi..


	7. ch 7

**_i am too much happy today because i saw pic and vedio of cid team in which they dance together more over bp singh sir , shivaji sir and narender sir were also there_**

**_* kash mein unse ek barr mil pau *_**

**_mansi - test jo apne liya mera as a dangerous reader_**

**_asha - pata chal jae ga_**

**_dhanu - ajj se story teri u are fantastic plz send more only this story taki mein bhi apne ane wale exams ke liye time nikal pau_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_borney - punishment bhi ha milni chaihiye_****_priya - thanku_**

**_gauri20090 - thanku_**

**_guys ajj se yeh story humari dhanmika likh kar bheje di she wrote fantastic i like her work i hope apko bhi pasand ae_**

in plane..

abhi was sitting near the window seat..

daya - (sweetly ) abhi..

abhi (pov) - control abhi control ur emotions he saw a game cube..he picked it and started playing it like a kid..

daya (pov ) - child mind activate ha daya tum bhi churu hojao..

daya - abhi beta kuch khao ge..

abhi looked around and saw all people were making there fun hidingly..

abhi (pov ) - iss mahaol mein bach pan nahi chale ga..

he made his face anger..he got up and started moving but daya hold his hand all saw abhi turned and jerk his hand..and started moving..

daya - abhi kaha ja rahe ho..abhi..

and he started following him..

abhi reached near washroom he saw daya coming he enter in washroom and closed the door on his..

daya (tearly whispered ) - sorry bhai..

**_in washroom.._**abhi (pov) - kaha phas gaya jab tak india nahi ajata mein ese thodi na rahu ga..

and he think something.

abhi (pov) - ek minute sunil economy class mein ha ha...uske pass beth ta hu..

and he went outside...

**_econmy class.._**

sunil felt a pat on his shoulder he turned and shock

sunil - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

abhi took a small diary from his pocket and wrote it on..

sunil - (reading ) " apne sath bitha le daya ke sath bethu ga toh problem hojae gi " (to abhi ) thik ha beth ja..

abhi sat near sunil...

**_on other side._****_around 1 hour has gone_**

daya - ghanta hogaya yeh abhijeet abhi tak aya kyu nahi...

acp came near him..

acp - kya baat ha daya kabse bula rahe ha..

daya - sorry..

acp.- kya baat ha pareshan ho (he looked abhi was not there ) abhi kaha ha sir..

daya - ek ghanta hogaya ha abhi tak nahi aya..washroom se

acp - ek ghante se..

daya - sir gussa ha isi liye..

acp - lekin ek ghanta koi washroom mein kese reh sakta ha..

daya - wo hi dekh ne jaa raha hu..sir..

acp - mein bhi chalta hu..

both moved near the washroom and saw it was empty..

daya - yeh kya abhi kaha gaya..

he started looking around

daya - abhi...abhii...

acp - chinta maat karo daya yehi hoga vo

daya - kese pareshan na hou sir abhi ka mind kab bache ka roop lele pata nahi..

acp - ek kaam karte ha dhundte ha milkar ..

daya - yes sir..

acp - tum economy class mein dekho mein yaha dekhta hu..

daya - ji..

and they went to different different directions..

**_in economy class.._**

daya enter..

daya - bhai sahab apne inhe kahi dekha ha..

man - nahi..

sunil guessed the voice ..and saw daya...

sunil - oh shit daya ...

abhi also herd that both looked at eachother..

sunil - ab kya kare..

abhi 's eyes fall on sunil's long coat and hat..

he instantly wore that and hide his face under hat..

sunil - wah what an idea..sir ji..

daya came near them

daya (to sunil ) - bhai sahab..

sunil - ji

daya - apne inhe kahi dekha ha (and je showed pic ) mere bhai ha ye..

sunil - nahi..sorry..

daya show pic to abhi..

daya - bhai sahab apne...

abhi without seeing the pic indicated no..

daya - bhai sahab tasveer toh dekh lijiye..

abhi again moved his finger in no..

daya - bhai sahab pehle ankhe toh upar kijiye..

abhi patted sunil and ask to explain..

sunil - sir vo yeh apna huliya nahi dikhae ga..

daya - kyu

sunil - huliya dekh kar puri duniya dar jae gi..

daya - matlab yeh koi don ya badmash ha..

abhi kicked sunil's feet

dr.sunil - control...

daya - kya...

sunil - mein keh raha hu app apna gussa contol rakhiye darasal yeh mera patient ha i am a doctor darasal iska pura chehra jal gaya ha isi liye agar apne chehra dekha toh dar jae ge..itni buri halat ha..

daya - oh sorry..

and he moved forward..both took a relief..

abhi took a pen and wrote..to go washroom.

sunil - jao..

abhi went and started moving towards the washroom..he was still having the hat suddenly acp came from other side running both collied abhi's cap fall .

acp turned to say sorry but shock..

abhi - (pov ) oh shit..

abhi started running to other side

acp - daya..

from otherside daya came

daya - abhi plz bago maat..

**_both remembered..._**

**_show him as u are be strong.._**

acp - daya yeh ese nahi mane ga..

**_aftersome time.._**

abhi was sitting on seat with crying face..

as there was handcuff in his one hand and another one was in daya hand...

meenu - bichare sir..

**_soon flight landed to india.._**

**_team came out with abhi..acp took daya and abhi to his home_**

**_acp home.._**

acp - ab tum yehi raho ge abhijeet beta... hmm isse apna ghar samjhana.

abhi nodded in yes like kid

dr.s (pov) - lagta ha abhijeet bacha bangaya ha..

abhi (pov) - kamm or mushkil hogaya pehli barr washroom ne mujhe pahsaya lekin ek baat ha yeh acha hua ki acp sir ke ghar par ruka apne nahi warna bugs phasa dete

acp - meenakshi ek kaam karo tum doctor ko bhejdo or fir ghar chale jana..

dr.s - itni jaldi bhi kya ha pradyuman kal le ae gi..

acp - yarr mein nahi chahta essi halat mein rahe (and spread on his hand abhi's hairs who was seeing a showpiece from different angle.. )

acp - daya abhijeet ko uske room mein lejao..

daya - ji..(to abhi) ao abhi

and he drag abhi in his room..and he made him sat on bed suddenly abhi's body jerk...

daya - kya hua abhi tum thik ho..

abhi become angery..and breathing heavily

daya - abhi..

abhi got up and start pushing daya outside..

daya - abhi areh abhi..

but he closed the door on daya's face..

daya - abhi darwaza kholo abhi..

**_inside.._**

abhi was breathing heavily he took out his inhaler and inhale...

abhi (pov ) - bachgaya..

he took out his phone and messaged..

**_on other side.._**

daya started breaking the door all came near him..

acp - kya hua daya..

daya - abhijeet ne darwaza adar se laga diya ha..

acp - what..agar esa ha darwaza todh do..

daya broke the door..meenu's phone beep..

meenu (read ) - _sunil ko kal lana vo ajj apni family ke pass ha kal se join kare ga.._

daya broke the door

acp brust out on abhi who was standing with shock..

acp - pagal hogae ho darwaza kyu lagaya...agar andar tumhe kuch hojata..(abhi down his head )

meenakshi - sir abhi abhi mene dr.sunil ko kiya tha vo kal ae ge..unhe case ke bare pata ha dr.alex ne bataya ha unhone kaha he ki sir ko medicine de dijiye jo dr.alex ne di ha..

daya - yello abhi..

abhi snatched the medicine and and eat and went to bed cover himself with quilt and closed his eyes all shocked..they shighted and went out abhi went to deep sleep due to tired and medicine effect


	8. ch 8

sorry for wrong information due some reason cif telecast stop today - zack sir

**_dhanu - i give u chance jo story app mujhe likh kar bheje gi use ek barr read karne ke barr jo mujhe laga add karna ha i will add_****_now enjoy_**

**_writter - dhanmika _****_(my friend and co - writter )_**

**_guys agar app bhi apne stories ke regarding thoughts share karna chahte ha to plz share it on PM.._**

* * *

At ACP house

Abhijit sit on bed and whole are present room and watching at Abhijit

Abhi looking at every one and thinking ye sab mujhe aisa kyu dekhraha hai then he immediately looking at Dr

Dr understood and says to all no you all are went out please. Ab Abhijit ko medicine Lena hai phir rest Karne ki jarurat hai

Then daya quickly move to table and open luggage bag and take medicine box out , purvi bring water then both are went near to abhi and forward medicine and water but abhi first look at them and turn his face other side, both purvi daya get sad, remaining people's also feeling bad.

Acp takes the medicine from daya and asks , Abhijit he calls very concerned and loving voice but abhi not turn his face .acp looking at all and again call him by his name but no response from abhi

Acp : Abhijit beta ... Ye sunkar abhi ki man me kuch emotional feel tho Aya par control himself and doesn't turn,. Now ACP said beta... Dawai khalona agar dawai nahi khaya tho kaise teekh hojayega... please khalona beta... But no use

Tabhi meenu asks to ACP : sir ... Kya Mai .. try karu

Acp understood and gives medicine to meenu

Now meenu went near to abhi and calls him as Abhijit sir...

Now he turns his face towards meenu, meenu watching all. shocking expression has present in their faces

Meenu : Abhijit sir. Please dawai lelijiye ...he looked at all in corner of eyes and look at meenu and takes medicine and have it . All are bit shocked and felt bad

Dr : now you take rest Mr Abhijit, I think now we all are leave him alone

Outside of room

All are standing in hall silently

Dr dekhiye already I told you all, again also saying don't get emotional on in front of him... and I think please you all give him sometime..then he will recover quickly.

Daya. Matlab

Dr : dekhiye aap sab mere baat ki bura mat mano, if aap me se koi unki saamne jyada der mat rukhiye , shayad vo aap logon ki saath rehnme uncomfortable horaha hai...isliye

Acp. Aap ye Kya bolraha hai Dr aap janthe hai vo Mera beta hai... Hum uska khyaal rakhna jarrur hai..

Dr: dekhiye acp sir... Mai samaj sakta hu aap sab ko Kya beet rahega, par please jab Tak vo completely recover nahi hoga tab Tak aap log unse distance maintain kijiye kyunki ye Abhijit ke jaldi normal hone ka help hoga

Purvi : agar hum sab unse door rahe tho unka khyaal koun rakhenge

Daya. Haan... Mai abhi ko ek second bi akele nahi chodunga..

Dr. Ok as your wish... Shayad aap log nahi chahte hoga abhi jaldi teekh hojayega aur sab ki saath phirse duty kare.ok fine aap log Jo karna hai Karo

Daya. Haan haan... Aap jayiye Dr sab Mai jantha hu mere abhi ko kaisa khyaal rakhna hai, dunia me Dr ki koi kami nahi hai...hum koi aur Dr ki paas lekar jayenge Abhijit ko aap jayiye

Dr and meenu get shocked after listening daya words

Then meenu try to control situation, she says daya sir aap ye Kya bolraha hai... Aap apne gusse ki control kijiye please

Daya inflow. Arre dekhiyena meenu all are looking at him, mere Matlab Meenakshi ye Dr Kya bolraha hai hum sab Abhijit ki akela chodna hai tabhi vo jaldi teekh hojayega... jayiye Dr sab aaap jayiye yaha se him holding Dr hand try to drag him out

All are try to stop daya but he can't listening anyone , some one get frustrated and more angry on daya behavior

The person shouted angrily rukhiye daya

All are stunned at loud voice and turn around seeing that angry face, daya gets more shock to see person because he never sees that person in angry avatar

Daya : Meenakshi...

Haan that angry voice Meenakshi ka hai...

Now meenu angrily moved near to daya and freed Dr hand from daya hand

Daya looking at her with anger, Meenakshi ye Kya karrahi ho tum , ab yaha ye Dr ki koi jarurat nahi he again hold Dr hand

Meenu again frees Dr hand and shouted at daya... Aap ko kyahua hai daya sir, aaj itna weird behavior kyu karraha hai aap. Kisi ka baate Tak nahi sunraha hai aap ho Kya Gaya hai aap .. hosh Mai tho haina

Daya also in raised voice: Meenakshi tum janthi ho tum kis se baat karraha hai

Meenakshi: haan Mai acche se janthi hu Mai kisse baat karrahi hu, ab aap mere baat achhe se suniye. Now she turns to all and said in normal. Dekhiye Mai ye Dr ki isliye yaha rukhna chahti hu ki ye Abhijit sir ki pehle se treatment karraha hai aur Abhijit sir bhi inke saath koi problem nahi hai...now she turns to daya looking into his eyes. Haan Mai janthi hu duniya me inse bhi accha Dr milega aur treatment bhi, par Kya aap log jante hai ek patient ki ek hospital se dusre hospital shift Karne ki baad vo turanr treatment shuru nahi karte, pehle reports ko samajhna hai aur phir sochte hai treatment kaisa karna hai... Ok maano hum Abhijit sir keliye ek naya Dr ko dikhayenge Kya vo Dr Abhijit sir ko sahi treatment karega... Aap log janthe Haina koi Abhijit sir ki maarna chahta hai.. agar vo log us Naya Dr ko kharid kar Abhijit sir ko galat dawai dekar maardiya tho... Now all and daya look at her shockingly, isliye... Hum ab koi chance nahi lesakte, haan aap sab ko ek doubt Aya hoga. Agar ye Dr bhi aise kare tho haina...par aap in pe shaq Karne ka jarurat nahi hai...mujhe in par pura bharosa hai ye Dr Abhijit sir ko jaldi teekh karenge.. agar ye Sach me Abhijit sir ko marna chahta hai tho usi samay mardeta hai jab attack hua tha par vo sir ko un attackers se bachane me humari madad ki hai.. isliye Mai chahti hu yahi Dr sab Abhijit sir ko treatment karega koi aur nahi...

Drsalunkhe : haan acp Meenakshi sahi kehraha hai... Hum kisi aur Dr ko pass abhi ko nahi lejasakte hai, agar aisa Kiya tho treatment shuru hone me der hoga aur vo Dr gunde see mile tho humara abhi ka jaan ko khatra bhi hosakta hai...

Acp : haan salunkhe mujhe bhi aisa hi lagraha hai, dekhiye Dr Saab aap yahi rakhiye aur aap hi abhi ko treatment karega

Daya : per dad apne suna na ye Dr Kya bola tha hum me se koi abhi ki paas nahi jaaskta

Drsalunkhe haan Dr sab koi tho hona chahiye na abhi ki paas unka khyaal rakhne ka

Dr : Maine decide Kiya koun reh sakta hai abhi ki paas

All are : koun

Dr watching every one faces and said Meenakshi ji...

All are speaking one by one Meenakshi with surprised tone

Meenakshi in stammering voice: ma...Mai... looking at all.. per Mai kaise

Dr : haan Meenakshi ji sirf aap hi abhi ki khyaal rakhsakti hai...andar aap logon ne dekha haina abhi sirf Meenakshi ji ki kehne par hi dawai li, so mujhe lagta hai ab Abhijit aap sab se jyada Meenakshi ji ki presence me hi better feel hota hai...so Meenakshi ji aap time pe Abhijit ko food and medicine ko dedena, Mai abhi unko check karke ata hu

Acp : haan beta Dr sahi kaha tum mere better ki achhe khyaal rakhna , tum rakhogina..

Meenakshi looked at his eyes, she understood his feeling about his son, sir aap chintha mat kijiye.. Mai Abhijit sir keliye kuch bhi karsakta hu... Aur haan vo jaldi aapko papa kehkar bulayega acp smile lightly and placed his hand on her head blessed her sada Khushi raho, tumne mere bete ki bahut saat Diya jab hum sab Abhijit ki akela choddiya tha...

Meenakshi: sir ab aap ye sare baat bhuljayiye, jayiye aap sab apne kamre me jaakar rest kijiye Kal se beauro tho Jana Haina...

One by one told something to meenu and leaves to their room

Now purvi came near to meenu both looking at each other meenu understood purvi she thinking how to speak so meenu first speak don't worry purvi sir jaldi normal hoga aur phir se vo apki saath ...she teases her

Purvi ( shyly): bass Karo Meenakshi Kya bolrahi hai tum

Meenu( innocently): arre Maine Kya bola... Aur tum itna Sharma kyu horahi ho...Mai tho ye kehraha hu.. ki sir jaldi normal hoga aur aap ki saath cases solve karega bass

Purvi looked at her with open mouth, tum bhi na Meenakshi...tum bhi bilkul abhi ki Tarah baate karrahi ho


	9. ch 9

**_dhanu - i am not popular and talented like other writers so mujhe kam review milte ha but ajj jitne bhi review ae that loved it very much or ha plz next jaldi bhejna i am excited agge kya hoga..._**

**_thanku from dhanmika (dhanu ) those who reviewed thanku so much all for ur love_**

* * *

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

Purvi : tum bhi bilkul unki Tarah shararat karrahi hai, vo bhi aisa hi serious situation ko bhi happy mood me badalne keliye aisa hi majak karte rehte hai hamesha, Maine kabhi nahi Socha unke saath aisa hoga pata nahi vo phirse hassenge hi nahi she lost in thoughts.

Meenu: purvi... Please phirse udaas mat hona.. sir jarur hassenge hum sab ko bhi hassayenge, ab jao rest Karo Verna sir mujh pe gussa karega Kya Meenakshi tum mere would bi ko rulaya...

Purvi smile shyly, bas bass ab tum kuch mat kehna Mai jaraha hu.

All are went , only daya and meenu alone in hall, meenu looking at daya he stand there with angry face and looking at other side

Meenu in low voice : arre ye Maine Kya kardiya.. days sir se Maine gusse me oh God Kya karu Mai jaan bhujkar tho nahi Kiya par Kya karu Dr yaha rehna jarur hai , she observe him, lagta hai bahut gusse me hai Kya karu... Ab Mai usse se sorry kaha tho vo manega .nahi..vo itna asaan se nahi manega ek kaam karthi hu kuch samay ki baad baat karungi, tab Tak uska gussa bhi Kam hojayega. She looked at him and went to Abhijit room

Here daya surprised at her behavior and talk to himself, ye Kya... Mujhe laga vo sorry bolegi vo bhi khaan pakdkar, sorry sir mujhe maff kijiye Mai apse gusse se baat Kiya yahi last and final hai.. Mai aisa phir kabhi baat nahi karungi, Maine Socha usne ye sab kahegi but at least sorry tho bolsakthi Haina par vo bi nahi kaha, room me chaligayi, hmpf lagta hai mere koi parwa hi nahi, koi baat nahi jab Tak vo sorry nahi bolegi tabtak unse baat nahi karunga. He also went his room angrily.

Abhijit room

Meenu enter inside room and lock room from inside

Abhi get up from bed, Dr get fear ,he move back and stop as seeing meenu in his back , both abhi and meenu surrounded dr and stares him angrily,

Dr (scared): sorry...folding hands sorry it's last and final

Meenu (angrily): Kya.. sorry.. aap ko pata hai Mai kitna tense tha us vakt, thank God sahi samay pe mujhe ek idea Aya tabhi Mai apko yaha rukhna keliye sab ko manaliya.. Verna..

Abhi doing some ishaare...

Dr: ek minute Meenakshi ji... Abhi kuch kehna chahta hai... Haan ab boliye Abhijit Kya kehna chahta hai aap.

Abhijit get frustrated and took a knife from table and move near to Dr

Dr widened his eyes and ran to other side..abhi ye Kya karraha hai aap, aaap aap unlogon ki saamne aisa behave karna hai, hamare saamne nahi.. Meenakshi ji please samjhayiye abhi ko , abhi tum mujhe maar Diya tho tumhare ishaare ki Basha Meenakshi ji ko koun samjhayega , Tera treatment koun karega. Daya Karo mujh pe.

Meenakshi: sir ... Jaane dijiye...isse maarna bi bekaar hai, inki Karan mai daya sir pe chillaya aur pehlibaar gusse me baat Kiya she made upset face.

After hearing daya name he sits on bed and throw knife a side

Dr came in front of abhi , sorry Abhijit phir aisa galthi nahi karunga..

Abhi doing ishaare Dr start speaking, kyaa jarurat hi itna ghamaand ki bate Karne ki, aur tum aisa kyu kaha ki ab apki faisla hai Jo karna hai Karo..

Dr said sorry bolana... Again abhi start ishaare, agar tum ye sab nahi bola tho daya tumko Ghar se niklne keliye nahi sochta hai aur usse rokhne keliye meenakshi uspe chillane ki jarrurat nahi hota. Ye sab Tere faltu batoon ki vaja se

Meenakshi to Dr: aur aap Mera naam kyu liya... Abhijit sir ko khyaal rakhna keliye

Dr: vo abhi sir na kaha

Meenu looked at abhi he nodded as yes.

Meenu: but kyu sir.

Abhi doing ishaare... Dr speaking

Kyunki aap log dekhana sab mereliye kitna chinta horaha hai.. aur Mai ye bi jantha hu sab mujh se maffi mangna chahta hai... Aur daya ko seedha tho avoid nahi karsakta isliye itna drama karna pada, aur Maine tum ko chuna kyun ki tum sab janthi hona Meenakshi aur aap mere khyaal rakhenge tho sab tension free hoga aur hum us file dhundne me asaan hoga phir un gunehgaar ki khel khatam.. aur tum aur looking at meenu.. he try to say but suddenly stopped . Dr asks Kya hua Abhijit kyu rukh Gaya... (Actually abhi want to say tum aur daya ko ek karna hai..)

Abhijit moving hand no nothing leave it.

Dr : no abhi do it.. I think it's very important .

Abhi give him deadly look, Dr gets scared ok..ok. . Fine... ok guys mujhe ek jaroor kaam hai Mai shaam ko milunga, aur aap inhe time pe dawai dedena, meenu nodes.

After leaving Dr, meenu says to Abhijit , sir ab hum Kya karna hai...

At evening 4'o clock ,

Meenu ko ek call ata hai... Vo phone pe bate karraha hai... Aur koi chupke se unki bate sunraha hai...

Night at 8' o clock

Meenu khane ka plate lekhar Abhijit ki room me jati hai...

Abhi sitting on bed reading some book

Meenu: sir aap keliye khana layi hu khalijiye, phir dawai tho Lena hai...

Abhi get up from bed move to table placed a side of bed in room, he sits on chair and eating food, suddenly he starts coughing meenu offer him water and rubbed his back, abhi get shock at her concern towards him, here outside daya heard coughing sound he came to near room and looking inside of the room he saw meenu and abhi both are in close to each other he hides beside of wall and watches them

Abhi showing his hand as ok now I am fine.

Meenu comes back a step and sits in front of him

Abhijit felt uncomfortable and thinking, ye Meenakshi ko Kya hua aisa kyu ghoor Raha hai mujhe...

Here outside daya also feeling like this

Abhijit khana khane ki baad dawai ki dabba kholnewala tha par meenu use rokhte hai aur kehte hai ki... Aap kyu takleef leraha hai... Mai huna apki seva Karne keliye... She says while looking into his eyes... Abhi also looking at her eyes his heart start beating fastly for her seeing to him

Outside daya looks at them and he gets angry , jealousy he kick the wall angrily

Inside

Meenu gives him medicine, he have it while looking at her.

Now meenu start moving but unfortunately her foot get slip she get to fall but abhi supported her by holding her waist and here daya forward his hand as he try to save her,but here abhi already saved her by holding her waist, after seeing this scene daya anger going to increase.

Inside abhi made her stand properly, her hands on his chest and his hands on her waist, both in eye lock,

Abhijit looking into her eyes, his heart beats fastly, meenu looking around,daya hides , now meenu felt no body was present then she immediately kiss on Abhijit cheeks. Abhi get high voltage shock. He quickly leaved her she ran out of room with smiling shyly.

Here outside daya see all this gets huge shock and went to his room

Daya in his room roaming continuously, and talking to himself, abhi abhi Maine Jo dekha vo Sach hai... Kya Mai koi swapn tho nahi dekhraha hu he pinched himself ouchh... Ye swapnnahi. Hai... Matlab meenu bhi Abhijit se aur Abhijit bhi... No... Aisa nahi ho sakta... Aur abhi ais kyu karega vo purvi se bahut pyaar kartha Haina... Tho phir... Kahi purvi ne uski saath Jo Kiya uski Karan vo purvi se pyaar nafrat me badaldiya aur meenu se pyaar.. oh God... Ye Kya horaha hai humare saath... Abhijit purvi ko kaise chod sakta hai... Arre Mai aur purvi galat Kiya par uskeliye itna Badha saja, no... Mai purvi ki saath aisa nahi hone dunga, aur ye Meenakshi janthi Haina abhi purvi se pyaar kartha hai..phir vo aisa kaise karsakta hai...Jo bhi ho Mai Abhijit aur purvi ko ek karke hi rahunga uskeliye mere pyaar ko Dawn per kyu na lagao

The whole night he thinking badly and didn't sleep properly.

At morning

Meenu kitchen se breakfast lekar abhi ki room me janewala hai ,at the same time someone blocked her way, she looks up and finds daya stands in front of her with angry look

Meenu (pov): ohhoo...lagta hai abhi bhi gussa hai mujh se

Good morning daya sir she wished him with smile

But he ignored and take the tray from her hand and placed on table, and holding her hand and dragging outside of house

Meenu can't understand why he doing like this, daya sir Kya hua... Aap kaha lejaraha hai mujhe... Mai Abhijit sir ki coffee Dena hai...

Daya takes her in garden and jerks her hand .


	10. ch 10

**_mansi , love cid , priya , guest - ap sab ka answer iss chapter mein ha guys yeh story topic se thodi alag jaa rahi ha app ko problem toh nahi na insab se ?_**

**_dhanu - thanku for writting the story_**

**_borney - i was missing ur review welcome back_**

**_dangerous reader - vo toh app batae gi ?_**

**_gauri - wrong...now read and find ur answer_**

**_guys plz review kijiye ga to encourage dhanmika for writting story _**

* * *

Meenu felt pain in hand she holds with other hand

Daya( angrily): door raho Abhijit se, vo sirf purvi ka mjhi .

But meenu confused at his words, aap Kya bolraha hai, Mai kuch samjhi nahi... Aur Mai Abhijit sir se door kyu rahu, aap janthe Haina Abhijit sir ko khyaal mujhe hi rakhna hai...

Daya( shouted): haa jantha hu... Aur ye bi jaantha hu Abhijit ko sirf Tere sat rehna hi pasand hai...

Meenu: aap kehna Kya chahta hai...

Daya : Mai bas itna chahta hu ki tum yaha se chale jao...aur phir kabhi mat Ana...

Meenu: chale jao per kyu... Bina vaja aap mujhe yaha se Jane keliye kyu kehraha hai..

Daya: vaja...

Meenu: haan vaja boliye.. mai Kya galth Kiya

Daya: Mai koi vaja nahi bolsakta arre mujhe tho bolne me hi sharam araha hai aur tum. Tum mujhse hi poochrahi hai vaja Kya hai... Tum please yaha se chale jao aur abhi se door raho... I warn you

Meenu gets hurt by his rude behavior and betrayal words about her, her eyes filled with some tears but she control herself and again asking, aisa kiunsa kaam Kiya hai Maine aapko bolne me bhi sharam araha hai...

But daya says nothing and turn other side

Meenu: ok ab aap nahi batana chahte hai this koi baarh nahi... Mai andaar jaraha hu Abhijit sir keliye break fast banana hai she moves a step but daya holds her hand and pull back she hits to his chest, both looking in to eyes each other,

Daya holds her shoulders tightly and said tumko ek hi baare me samaj nahi ata Maine kaha na abhi se door raho...he said in loud voice

Meenu also in loud voice ask kyu... Kyu rahu Mai door unse Karan tho boliye...

Daya in full of anger: kyunki Mai jantha hu ki aap dono ki beach Kya chalraha hai... Aur kaise tum apna jaal me abhi ko phasaya...

Meenu shocked expression: phasaya...Maine

Daya pushed her slightly : itna shock hone ka acting jarurat nahi hai, mujhe sab patachalta hai.. abhi aur tum..ek doosre se... pyaar karte Haina... Ab tum ye mat kaho ye jhut hai... Maine Kal raat sab khuch dekha hai kaise tum Abhijit ki kareeb jaraha hai aur tum usse kaise chuna hai ye sab Maine dekha.. dekho Meenakshi... Abhijit aur purvi ekdusre see pyaar karte hai tum beach me akar undono ko alaag Karne ka kosish kiyana mujhse bura koi nahi hoga... Tum mere Bhai ko bahut madad ki iskelie hum sab ki taraf se bahut bahut dhanyawad hai ab yaha aapki koi jarurat nahi hai...please yaha se chale jayiye...

Meenu : daya sir... Ek baar Meri baat.. tabhi her phone gets ringing

She clears her voice and lift the call, haan MAA... Mai bas abhi araha hu...

She cut the call and sees back days was already leaves the place... She thinking about daya words and leaving to her house

Daya comes inside of house , went near Abhijit room and get shock to seeing scene.

Inside of Abhijit room meenu serve breakfast to Abhijit, after few minutes meenu comes out from room with tray, daya following her, asks Meenakshi..

Tum yaha... Tum abhi mere saath bahar haina... Aur Maine tum see kahana tum... Abhi se...

But meenu says shhhh.. she signals him to calm... She holds his hand and take him to other side, and looking surroundings, daya jerked her hand, meenu shocked at his behavior

Daya sir Kya hua... It gusse me kyu hai.. aap

Daya: pehle tum batao... Tum andar kyu gayi...batao.. Meenakshi..

Meenu laughing

Daya kyu has rahi ho...

Meenu: Kya.. sir Sach me aap mujhe nahi pehchana..agar aap hi nahi pehchaan paya tho koi bhi mujhe nahi pehchaan payega...

Daya: Matlab tum he asked confusion...

Haan sir Mai purvi hu...

Daya: par tum Meenakshi ki Tarah dressing and ye hair style kyu.

Purvi: kyun ki mujhe Abhijit ki khud seva karna hai isliye Mai apko ek baat batao sir, Abhijit bhi mujhe pehchaan liya par kuch nahi kehta hai... Vo bhi acting karraha hai. Mujhe na pehchaan ne ka.

Daya Matlab Abhijit ki kamre me Kal raat tum hi thi, Meenakshi nahi.

Purvi: haan sir Kal shaam ko Meenakshi apne maa se bate karte suna hai ki uski MAA ko ussse jarur kaam hai aur Ghar and keliye kaha phir vo Ghar chaligayi, vo vapas nahi Aya tho Mai khud Meenakshi bankar abhi ko khana lekargaya... Bass haan jab Maine dekha ki Meenakshi nahi Aya tho breakfast bhi Maine lekargari abhi ki room me... Sir aap ye baat kisi ko mat boliye.. haan jab Meenakshi ayengi tho Mai khud usse batadungi vo bahut achhi hai sir samajhlegi.

Daya: hey bhagwaan... Ye Maine Kya.. Kiya... He holding his head

Purvi: Kya hua sir... Aap tension kyu horaha hai...

Daya looked phone in purvi hands : purvi tum pehle Meenakshi ki call Karo...

Purvi dialed meenu number but she doesn't lift

Sir Meenakshi phone nahi uthraha hai

Dayain worried tone: phirse..phirse kijiye

Purvi again tried after two rings answer hello

Purvi: hello Meenakshi...

Hello Mai Meenakshi ka MAA bolrahi hu aap koun

Purvi: aunti namaste Mai purvi hi Meenakshi ki saheli hu, aap Jara bate karwayenge mujh se

Meenu mother: achha, beta vo tayyar horaha hai... Vo Kya Haina aaj meenu dekhne keliye ladkewala araha Haina isliye

Purvi: ladkewala, ok aunty usse batayiye Maine phone Kiya hai ab Mai rakhthu hu

Daya eagerly waiting for her answer

Purvi: sir Meenakshi aaj yaha nahi ayegi

Daya:kyu

Purvi: sir usse dekhne keliye ladkewala araha hai, shayad jaldi uski Shaadi honewala hai sir

Ye sunkar daya ko high voltage shock jaisa feel hota hai

daya - shaadi..vo vo shaadi..

daya attached his back with wall and kept his hand on his forehand..

purvi - daya sir kya baat ha..daya sir..app thik toh ha daya sir..

but daya was still in shock..

purvi - daya sir app thik toh haina..and she waved hand in front of him...he was still statue..

* * *

**_trio fan - dhanmika this chapter was awsome waiting for next just open your email u will find my PM_**


	11. ch 11

thanku all reviewers from dhanmika (dhanu )

HS - duo - all credit goes to dhanu vese apki bhi stories zabardast ha i love the stories sepically the story set after girraftar series

borney - ab galti sudharni padhe gi daya ko

pooja - thanks to u for review

emaan - here is ur story enjoy

asha - i think ae ge rest they know..pichli bar technical problem se nahi ho paya or ha ek officer join ho raha ha naya..

mansi - koi idea nahi ha lekin ha ek idea ha abhivi ki story ha..or vo story mein MY STATE ko delete karke likhu gi

priya - thanku

now enjoy

* * *

Daya standing like statue..

Purvi confused at his sudden change in facial expressions, she calls him as sir.. but she didn't get any response from him, because he seriously thinking about Meenakshi, purvi stares him a second then she again calls him little loud sir…. Now he jerk his head speak d looks at her with tension and fear , like he will loss a valuable thing

Purvi : Kya hua sir, achaanak aap kuch tension dikhraha hai… sab teekh tho haina

Daya turn other side,haan.. haan. Sab teekh hai.. aur mujhe kya tension hoga… vo. Mai bass..haan now he holding his head and says , vo subha se chai nahi piya tha na isliye sir me bahut dard horaha hai, Kya.. ek cup chai milega..

Purvi : why not sir.. sure milega, ek kaam kijiye aap fresh hokar ayiye, tab Tak aap ko chai ki saath saath nachta ka bhi intejaam hojayega, daya simply nodes his head as yes, purvi give a small smile to him and move to inside of kitchen.

Daya with angrily and with frustration he punch the wall and went to his room.

Here one person came from beside of wall, he hides there and listening their conversation. Now person also in angry mood and move to his room.

Inside of Abhijit room

Inside abhi roaming here and there with angry face

Good morning Abhijit

Listening this voice Abhijit turn and sees Dr sunil was standing at door with smile, but Dr smile vanish after seeing angry in Abhijit eyes.

Dr with scary tone : what happened to you , subha subha itne gusse me..kahi..he asked in doubtful kahi..mere vaja se tho nahi..

Abhijit coming fast towards Dr, now Dr scared , no Abhijit, no… he moved back...abhi came near him then dr covered his face by his hands and scream no….. Abhijit stops at his place and looks at dr with shock. He slowly patted on Dr shoulders, but Dr does not remove his hand from his face and blabbering no sir..no jhe mat mariye...now abhi get irritated and with a force he put the Dr hands to down. Dr looks at Abhijit, says sorry Abhijit mujhe mat mariye… agar anjaane me Mujh se koi galti hua tho please maaf Karo Bhai...Mera chote chote bachhe hai eklote biwi bi hai… his continues speaking irritates Abhijit, so he showed his hand to Dr as for stop and placed finger on his lips for make keep quiet. Now Dr become silent and stood there, abhi move near to door and locked the door from inside.

Now abhi looking upset, Dr understood he had Disturbed by something, then he moved near to Abhijit and asks softly...Kya hua.. abhi Tak itna gussa aur achaanak sad mood..

Abhijit looking at Dr( pov): arre gussa tho ayegi na.. kaam hi aisa Kiya hai mere Bhai ne bina Sach jaane...ab Mai Kya karu… mere Bhai phirse aisa kaam Kiya..usse sudharne me Mai uska help nahi ayega... Kyun ki ye ek ladki ki izzat ka sawal hai...

Dr: Abhijit Hawa me Kya dekhraha hai, bolona kis baat pe tu pareshaan horaha hai…

Abhijit try to say but he stopped and sits calmly

Dr: arre ruk kyu Gaya… batayiyena akhir baat Kya hai.. aur ye Meenakshi ji kaha hai….

Abhi looked at Dr straight and again in pov usi keliye hai Mai pareshaan hu, he looked up and Dr also looking up, hey bhagwaan kuch bhi karo bass Meenakshi is rishte ko Mana kare gusse me koi galat decision naa le,bass phir Mei sab teekh kardunga bass ek last chance to give me. Akhir mere Bhai ka jindagi ka sawal tho hai.

Dr more confused he patted on abhi's shoulder asks Abhijit aaj Tera tabiyat teekh tho haina, kabhi Hawa me ya uper ki taraf dekhraha hai… .are you alright, aisa Kya sochraha jhe batao ar Mujh se hopaya tho Mai Tera help karunga na…

Abhi looked at him and doing ishaare as really tum Mera help karega

Dr(confident) : haan bilkul, batao Kya karna hai mujhe.

Abhijit told something to Dr by doing ishaare, Dr understood carefully and moving his head continuously as yes

Daya' s room

Here daya feeling restless , guilty and taunting himself continuously.

Daya in self talk : Mai Sach me kitna ullu hu ek baar bhi nahi Socha vo dono aisa kyu karega, Maine phir se abhi pe shak Kiya aur saath me Meenakshi ko bhi, arre mujhe tho apne aap per hi bahut gussa araha hai… ek baar sirf ek baar uski baat tho sunnliya tho Kya hojayega asmaan mere uper girega hai kya..nahi o kyu nahi suna Maine aur usko bolne ka moka Tak nahi Diya….. kyu daya kyu..tu Kya samajte hai apne aapko…. Yahi Haina tu bahut intelligent ho smart ho aur tu apno ki kushi keliye kuch bhi karega. Haina… arre tu sirf apno ko galat samajta hai phir bina soche samjhe Tere baaton se dukh deta hai… hai bhagwaan aap mere saath aisa khel kyu khelraha hle hi Maine ek galti karke abhi ka bharosa thoddiya, vo ab Tak Mujh pe naaraj hai… ab ye baat bi abhi ko patachalgaya tho vo jindagi bar Mujh se baat nahi karega... arre sirf baat hai kyu Mera muh Tak nahi dekhega…...Kya karu... samaj nahi araha hai Mujhe.

**_in room_**

dr. - tumhe nahi lagta hum mission se bhatak rahe ha..

abhi did some ishara of **_"_** **_mere bhai mujhe important ha iss mission se or wese bhi abhi ghar se bahar nahi jaa sakte daya pakad le ga.."_**

dr - ha vo bhi ha...

abhi did some ishare **_" ab tu jaa or jaldi se rok "_**.

dr - yarr koi or naya jhamela na shuru hojae..

abhi did some ishara **_" tu jaa or jese mein kehta hu vesa kar meera bheja fry maat kar..."_**

dr - thik ha thik ha jata hu...

and he went abhi nodded in no..and sat on bed..with thud

abhi (pov) - pata.nahi mein kese apni biwi or bhabhi mein farak janu ga..

he sighted


	12. ch 12

* * *

**_sorry everyone mujhe laga ki mene update de diya ha so sorry for being late..sorry reviewers sorry dhanu..sorry sorry sorry_**

* * *

**_happy _****_anniversary to shradha mam (tarrika ji ) and deepak sir..._**

* * *

**_now enjoy story_**

* * *

Daya aisa hi seriously sochraha hai,tabhi koi darwaja pe knock karta hai, daya opened the door and surprised to see that person

Daya(surprised): Dr Sunil aap yaha...

Sunil: hello daya kaise hai aap, shall I come in

Daya : haan..he move a side then Dr move to inside.

Sunil standing silently and looking other way

Daya: Kya hua..aur aap yaha..koi problem hai ... abhijit kaisa hai..kahi usse kuch. He asked in worriedly

Dr: haan vo bilkul teekh Hai..aur jaldi vo normal hojayega. Actually Mai yaha Mera problem share karne Aya hu aapki saath,agar apko koi problem na ho.

Daya(pov): yaha mujhe khud ka problem ki solution na mila... Mai Tera problem jaankar Kya karu

Sunil looking at daya and find he lost in thoughts

Sunil in(pov) arre ye Kya daya bhi hawame dekhta hai...aaj dono Bhai ko Kya hua..dono kahi khojata hai..then Sunil calls daya.. in loudly, daya comes out from thoughts haan ..bolo..

Sunil: daya ji... actually aaj subha...he made sad face..Maine apne biwi pe gussa Kiya...mujhe tho pata bi na Chala uss gusse ki Karan Maine Kya Kya boldiya bichari tho rone lage, phir baad me batachala jis galti ki Maine usse daanta vo galti vo Kiya hi nahi, vo kuch bolnewali thi par Maine usse bolne ka moka nahi Diya, kyunki mujhe laga vo koi bahana karegi... Jab se mujhe patachala bina koi galti Mai apne biwi pe gussa Kiya. Mujhe uski saamne Jane keliye himmat nahi hai...daya please bataina, ab Mai Kya karu.

Daya listening all this in (pov )ye kahani tho mere kahani se match horaha hai,

Sunil : bolo na daya ji...mai Kya karu

Daya in flow said, isme sochnewala baat Kya hai bahut simple hai...jao..aur apni biwi ko sorry bolo...

Dr: per ye itna asaan nahi hai daya ji...Maine uski saath bahut rudely baat Kiya...bahut hurt Kiya Maine usse...ek simple sorry chalega, patanahi... Vo Kya sochti hogi mere baare me..

Days: dekhiye Sunil , maantha hu aap se galat hua...vo maffi ka layak nahi hai...par ab aapko ehsaas tho hua hai, ab aap apne kiya hua galti ki sudharna chahte Haina... Tho yahi ek Rasta hai... Jao jakar seedha sorry bolo, aur haan aap apne biwi ko ye yakeen dilao ki aisa phir kabhi nahi hoga...jab Tak mujhe pata hai...Jo log dusre ko apne samaj kar pyaar karta hai, vo unka galtyon ko maaf Karte hai..I hope aapki biwi bi aapko maaf karega agar aur vo apko samajte hai aur pyaar karte hai tho.

Sunil : arre vo Mujh se bahut pyaar karte hai yaar, aur mere MAA baap aur mere behen se bi , arre kabhi kabhi Mujh pe chillata hai ki mere MAA baap keliye kabhi kabhi mere behen ki vaja se kyun ki Mai uski bare me nahi sochta hu aur Jo cheez mere behen ki chahiye vo Mai nahi lata hu aisa vagaira vagaira...kabhi kabhi lagta hai, ye Mera parents nahi hai usika parents hai aur Mera khud ka behen hamesha apni bhabi ko support karti hai... Subha Maine mere biwi ko rulaya ye baat Ghar pe batachala tho mahabharat hi shuru hota hai...

Ye sab sunkar daya ko bi kuch yaad ajata hai, jaise Meenakshi acp sir ko samjhaya...aur daya pe gussa Kiya Dr ko rokhne keliye taki apne Bhai ko koi problem na hoga, abhijit ko khyaal rakhna purvi ki saath majak karna. Ye Saab yaad ate hai...

Daya (pov): arre haan Maine pehle aisa kyu nahi Socha Meenakshi bhi aisa hi hai...vo achhi hai..samajdar hai...ab bass mujhe use turant maffi mangna hoga, aur jaise Maine Sunil ko samjhaya vaise hi Meenakshi ko yakeen dilayega ki aage aisa galthi nahi karunga, agar vo maff nahi Kiya tho...arre jab Tak maffi na milega tab Tak uska piche mat chodna. Agar vo bi mujhe apna samjhaya tho vo jarur maaf karegi.

Now daya get his answer what will he do now, he quickly hugs Sunil , thank you Dr sab thank you very much aapne yaha Aya aur apna problem Mujh se share Kiya ab mujhe patachala mujhe Kya karna hai...

Now he comes out from hug, Dr sab jab bi Mai koi problem me phas jataa hu na mere Bhai Abhijit mujhe Solution deta hai problem se niklne ka, aur saat me ye bi kehta hai ki, khud ka problem khud solve karna hi hoga, kisi pe depend nahi karna hai, aaj Mai first time without Abhijit ka support khud apne problem ko solve karunga, ye jaankar Mera Bhai kitna Khush hojayega, per Kya karu vo Mujh se baat nahi karraha hai... a tear drop fallen from his eyes

Abhijit hides at outside of room and listening this he felt bad and thinks, I know daya tum bahut miss karraha hai mujhe par Kya karu ab hum aisa hi door rahna hi hoga jab Tak Mera mission complete na hojayega tab Tak, ab bass tum Meenakshi ko maanalo.. tabhi Tera chehre se ye guilty feeling chalejayega...

Inside of room

Sunil felt bad, placed his hand on daya shoulders, daya please control yourself vo jaldi normal hojayega

Daya wiped his tear, teekhe Sunil ab mujhe ek jarur kaam karna hai...aap abhijit ka khyaal rakhiye...Mai ab bahar jaraha hu...jaldi avunga...bye...he quickly move out of room. Abhi immediately hides himself on beside of wall, Sunil follow daya while calling his name, but daya in hurriedly went out.

Sunil comes out and seeing Abhijit standing at door

Arre Abhijit tum, achha ye batao tum mujhse itna jhut ki kahani daya ko bolne keliye kyu kaha...aur ye daya itne jaldi jaldi me kaha Gaya... Abhijit gives only smiling and hugs the Sunil, Sunil understood he wants to say thanks.

Sunil: Abhijit Kya hua... Itna emotional hone ka jarurat nahi hai.

Tabhi Dr ka phone ring hota hai.dr phone pe baate karta hai ok Mai abhi ata hu..

Sunil: sorry Abhijit mujhe jaana hai... Hospital se call Aya hai.. lagta hai Ghar pe koi nahi hai Kya tum akele,

Abhijit in ishaare: aap Mera chintha chodiye Mai ek Cid officer, vo khud ka protect nahi karpayega tho desh ko kaise protect karega bade bade criminals ki haath se, aur ab yaha Ghar pe koi nahi hai...acp sir beuro Gaye hai, aur purvi kuch kaam se bahar gayi hai..sab apne apne kaam busy hai, no problem you go and do your work, Mai bilkul teekh hu.

Sunil : ok Abhijit bye shaam ko milta hu...agar koi emergency hai msg karna ok...

Now Dr leaves the house

Here out side house ,someone like keep eyeing on acp house, after seeing Dr car coming out,

the person calls to someone in phone: ab hum shikaari karne jaa sakta hai...shikaar tho akela hai...yahi sahi moka hai...bass ab aap haan bole.

Other side person in phone: haan jaldi khatam kardo...per dhyaan se tum log unka khud shikaar naa bane

Person: ok boss ab hum achhe kabar lekar hi aapki pass ayenge.he disconnect the call.

He tells to other, Chalo hum jaldi kaam ko pura karna hai.

* * *

**_my review - thanku so much dhanu apne mera kaam asan kardiya iss story ki writter bankar thanku and about action scene i will wrote it_**


	13. ch 13

**_adi lover - sorry didi chota muh badi baat kar rahi hu plz app us reviewer ko f* matt boliya as he loves ur writting skill usse iss baat ka thoda bura laga isi liye usne bola or mein kisi se bhi naraz nahi hu nahi guest na hi iss baat ki narazgi ha ki app review bhi nahi kar rahe the or na hi update dete ho time par.._**

**_HS - duo - thanku didi_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_borney - dekh te ha kab tak mushkil hota ha abhi ke liye_**

**_dhanu - plz check ur id i have send something_**

**_eman - thanku here is ur update_**

**_pooja - here is ur update dear_**

**_plz review punar janam also_**

**_mansi - humse jo nazre churane lage ho lagta ha koi or gali jane lage ho.._**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

At Meenakshi house

Here guests are coming inside and meenu ki maa welcome them happily

Meenu mother: ayiye ... ayiye... Yaha baitiye .. indicate at sofa. she feel some nervous

One lady: arre rukhmini tu kyu itna gabhrahat horaha hai ye sab todi na paraya hai... Ye Tera honewala sambandi ka family hai Matlab apnahi hai..

Rukhmini little smiling: aisa kuch nahi hai... Manorama.

Manorama is took marriage proposal to meenu,

Manorama: achha bhaisab kaha hai

Rukhmini: vo kuch jameen ki kaam ki vajase apne gaav Gaya hai apne papa yani hamare sasur ji ki saath, aap sab log khade kyu hai...baitiena...Mai kuch peene keliye laata hu...

Manorama: arre vo sab baad me pehle Mai tum log parichay katvadeti hu.. rukhmini ye indicated to person ladka ka baap jayanth hai...khud ka business hai Inka ,aur ye ladka ki MAA kalyani house wife hai...aur ye hai aapke damaad ji Harish, but Harish interrupt, aap kaise decide karta hai Mai unki damaad hu said in rudely, rukhmini confused at his behavior, he continues first ladki ki dekhna hai.. aur he want to speak, harish... bass but his father gave him angry look Harish get calm and sit in sofa .

Jayanth: vo Kya Haina mere bete ko majak karna pasand hai , rukhmini not satisfied by his answer she simply nodes.

Kalyani: aap ladki ko bulayiye said in smiling face

Manorama : haan... Abhi bulata hu she giving signal to rukhmini through eyes , rukhmini nodes and move to meenu room.

Here Meenakshi wearing light green color ki sari with some little makeup, sitting in front if mirror and blankly looking at mirror and hardly thinking about morning incident happened between daya and her

Meenu tayyar hogayi ya nahi...vo log agaya hai...like asking She comes inside but stop herself after seeing e move near to meenu, meenu looked at her mother through mirror

Rukhmini: tu mere beti hi Haina, she asked in doubtful, Meenakshi confused turns towards her, she continues, isliye pucha ki hamesha tume ladke ki kapadon me dekha tha aaj achaanak ek ladki ki tarah sadi pehna aur choti banaya aur choti me ye phul ki maala, tum Sach me Meri beti hi haina ya koi aur she teases her.

Meenu ( little angry): MAA please bass Karo...aur aapne hi tho kaha na mujhe aisa ready hone keliye, phir aap hi majak karraha hai...

Rukhmini: kab se tu mere baat sunne lagi ho... Mujhe laga pichle baar ki Tarah aaj bhi tum jeans aur top pehnega, tume yaad Haina Last time bi maina kaha Saadi pehne ka par tu nahi Mana phir aaj kyu.

Meenu (pov): Kya bolu MAA.. Mai khud nahi janta hu ..bass mujhe aisa feel Aya ki Jo kuch khaas honewala hai... isliye mujhe ..

Meenu: MAA aap ko mujh se hamesha hi problem hota hai... sari pehna bi problem hai nahi pehna tho bi problem...ab aap hi batayiye Mai Kya karu.

Rukhmini: arre gussa kyu horaha hai..Mai tho majak Kiya...Sach batao meenu aaj tum bahut Sundar lagrahi hai...bilkul madhur meenakshi Devi ki Tarah,

Meenu: agar apka tareef karna hogayi tho chale.

Ek minute

Meenu: ab Kya hua.

Rukhmini takes something from table, lo you maang teekh pehnlo,aur Sundar lagegi tum

Meenu: maa.. ye nahi chahiye mujhe

Rukhmini: arre pehnona..achha ruk Mai hi pehnta hu tujhe..

Ab dek kitna Sundar lagrahi tu

Meenu (irritating): MAA chale mujhe ek urgent kaam bhi hai ye sab jaldi hogayi tho mujhe bahaar Jana hai.

Now meenu comes to hall

Manorama: lo ladki agayi...meenu beta aao mere pass baitiye...

Here meenu feel irresistible and feel more angry inside, actually she doesn't know why she felt like this

Manorama: beta Harish tum kuch puchna hai tho pucho meenu se

Jayanth :arre ye Kya puchega...

Mujhe akele baat karna hai Harish said. Jayanth give deadly look to Harish and controls his anger.

Rukhmini : haan kyu nahi andar jakar baat kijiye

Harish : no ,hum bahaar lawn me baat karenge... vo Kya hai walk karte karte baate karne me achha lagta hai..

Rukhmini unwillingly nodes her head as yes and told to meenu, meenu jao...

Now both were went to lawn, after they leaving rukhmini. Looking at Harish parents they give smile to her and rukhmini also smiling nervously.

Here at ACP home

Abhijit doing some work in laptop in his bed room, suddenly he heard a foot steps ,then he immediately getup from bed and came to hall and looking everywhere but he could not see anyone, he turns then a shadow ran from his back, he felt that shadow and now he is confirmed some one has here, so without turn back... He slowly moving to kitchen and standing near the fridge and took water bottle and try to drink,

Here at Meenakshi house

In lawn

Harish : so tum ek police job karti ho... Before meenu could speak, aur Shaadi ki baad bi Kya tum job continue karega.. again before she can speak, dekhiye... Mai thoda straight forward hu aur mai apne honewale wife keliye kuch rules banaya hai..

Meenu(shocked): rules..

Harish: haan rules .. dekhiye mujhe kaam karnewala wife nahi chahiye... Arre vo bahar jakar kaam kyu kare.. hamara khud ka business hai , so hamare Ghar ki aurate bahar jaakar kaam karna ka jarurat nahi hai. Mai achhe se jantha hu bahar jakar kaam karnewala ladkiya kitna ghamaand hoti hai, vo apne husbands ko hamesha neecha dikhname interested hota hai, isliye Mai chahta hu ki mere wife sirf Ghar sambhalna hai...bahar ka kaam hum mard sambhalega.. aur vaise Shaadi ki baad mardon pe hi bhoj badjata hai...arre tum ladkiya Kya Shaadi karega phir humare sath humare Ghar ayegi, sirf hamare sir pe apna raaz chaleyegi Haina...

Meenu gets very angry on his stupid thoughts, she made face irritatingly and stares him angrily.

Aap ki soch bilkul galat hai...

Meenu turn back her eyes get widened in shock and surprised to seeing the person, daya sir... speak in slow tone.

Daya comes near to them and looking at Meenakshi, he lost in her simple beauty, he stares at her from top to bottom, meenu also looking at him she also forget that incident happened in morning after seeing his smiling face both looking at each other and forgot about their surroundings

Harish observe both, aap koun hai...

Both daya meenu comes out from thoughts...

Daya forward his hand to Harish: hai my self daya.. Mai Cid officer hu.

Harish: ohho...nice to meet you... myself harish

Meenu: aap yaha kyu aya hai she asks angrily.

Daya : ek minute Mai pehle is bhaisab ki kuch samjhana chahta hu, dekhiye Mr Harish aap galat sochraha hai ladkiyon ki baare me, Mai seedha ek line me batata hu koi Ghar ki saath saath dunia ko bhi sambhal sakta hai tho vo sirf aurat hi hota hai... Agar aurat nahi hai tho duniya bhi nahi hai... is dharti me sare ladkiyon devimaa ka Roop hota hai ,hum usse respect karna hai, usse bhoj nahi samjhna hai . Meenu get impressed by his words and stares at him with smiling.

Daya : kyu Harish ab tu samaj Gaya na..Maine Kya kaha

Harish: thoda sa... per clarity nahi hai..

Meenu: iss ghade ko samjhane keliye pura jindagi lagega.

Daya: koi baat nahi..Mai apko phirse explain karunga.

No... meenu speak, pehle aap ye batayiye aap yaha kyu aya..

Daya: vo mai meenu.. but meenu gives serious look to daya , he get some fear looking at Harish, I mean Meenakshi aaj subha Maine Jo kaha before he can complete

Meenu: Dekhiye ab Mai busy hu, aap Jo bhi kehna hai baad me kijiye ab aap please yaha se jayiye...

Harish: ye aap ka colleague hai Kya..

Daya meenu both looking each other

Daya: haan

Meenu: no...

Harish: haan... ya na... he asked confused

Meenu: haan per ab nahi...

Both Harish and daya at a time: kyu...then both look at their faces

Meenu: ye Jana aapko jarur nahi hai...

Harish become angry because she insult him in front of daya his ego get hurting


	14. ch 14

**_dhanu - jesa app kahe plz apek bari review box jarur dekh lijiye ga_**

* * *

**_guys mene punar janam mein author note mein kuch likha i want ur reviews about that what did u suggest agar app agree ho toh plz apne yeh views or share kar_**

* * *

Daya observed Harish angry face , so he speaks quickly, Meenakshi tum kyu bewajaa Harish pe gussa karraha hai...

Meenu looked at him serious

Daya: I know tum Mujh par gussa hai, gussa hona bi jayaaz hai par iska Matlab ye nahi ki Mera gussa Harish pe nikalna teekh nahi hai.

Harish : Meenakshi aap se gussa hai...daya nodes yes, but why...

Daya: vo... Mujhe kuch galatfemi hua hai

Meenu: galatfemi..

Harish: galat femi... kaise galatfemi he asked curiously

Daya: vo Mai apko batanahi sakta..

Harish: aap mujhe nahi Bata sakte, mujhe...aap janthe hai ki Mai koun hu... Mai Meenakshi ko honewale husband hu tho uski past and present life ki baare me Jane ka pura hak hai mujhe, kyunki future me ham dono ki beech koi problem naa aye...

Daya control his emotions and says phir bi Mai aapko nahi Bata sakta...

Meenu to daya: dekhiye aap please yaha se jayiye Mera mood pehle si kharaab hai ab aap aur mat kharaab kijiye..

Daya: Meenakshi please ek baar Mera baat suno...phir Jo saja dugi mujhe manjur hai...

Meenu : aap nahi jayega ok fine aap rukhiye yaha Mai chale jaata hu.. she try to move but daya held her hand meenu turn back and look at her hand and daya, but daya doesn't leave her hand and continues saying tum bina mere baat sunne Mai tum ko nahi jaanedunga...he tight his grip,

Harish looking at both suspicious

Meenu looked at Harish and turn to daya ye kya karraha hai aap chodiye Mera haath try to free her hand.

Daya: tum pehle mere baat suno..

Meenu have no option so she agreed to listen him, teekhe boliye.. Kya kehna hai.. now daya leaves her hand.

Daya start to speak, but Harish interrupt them

Harish: ab Mai sab samajgaya...he said with confident

Daya: Kya samajgaya tu..

Harish: vahi..Jo Maine abhi abhi dekha...

Meenu: Kya ...

Harish: vahi... Tumdono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai..meenu and daya eyes get widened, aur aaj subha tum dono ka jhagda hua.. shayaad tum( indicated to meenu) inse koi faltu ka cheez maanga hoga aur ye bichara kharid kar nahi Diya hoga, meenu open her mouth in o shaape and said in shocked bichara.. she looked at daya he already made innocent face and nodded as Sach me he so innocent.

Meenu (angrily): dekhiye... aap ..showing finger to Harish

Harish: abhi Mera baat khatam nahi hua hai Meenakshi ji.. Meenakshi gets more angry

Daya : Harish aap galat samajraha hai..aap jaisa sochraha hai vaisa kuch nahi hai hum dono ki beech

Harish: dekha...dekha Meenakshi ji...yahi hota hai sachha pyaar...aap inki saath breakup tho Kiya per ye abhi bi apki Khushi dekhna chahta hai, apko hi support karraha hai... Par aap itna pyaar karnewala ko dhoka dekar mere saath Shaadi keliye ready hogayi,

Daya patted his head hey bhagwaan ye idiot baat ko kaha se kaha lejaraha hai... Daya watching meenu face, her face become red due to angriness if it possible she will burn him at any second

Daya dragging harish a side, arre chup ho jaona kyu use gussa dilaraha hai.. but Harish slightly pushed daya, arre Mai nahi darta kisse samjhe.. and he stood in front of meenu , arre tum ladkiya easily kisi ki saath breakup karte hai aur Naya rishta jodtha hai... Now her anger at peak, daya understood and try to control situation he comes near to Harish here Harish continuously speaking as mujhe aap se koi rishta nahi chahiye arre aap ladkiya ham ladkon ko apna jaal me phasaana tappppp... Daya holds his right cheek by his hand standing at back of harish ,and in daya front side harish holding left cheek by his hand,

Meenu to Harish with angrily: chup...ekdum chup...ek baat bhi muh se nikalgaya tho shoot kardunga. Samjhe... Meenu Harish ko jorse tappad lagta hai...per achaanak meenu ka itna gussa dekh kar daya bhi apne gaal pe haat raktha hai with some fear and shock .. Harish get scared Arre tu Kya mujhe reject karega Mai tume reject karraha hu...arre Tere dimag me ladkiyon keliye itna gandha soch hai, aur tu ladki ko respect karna bhi nahi jantha aur tu khud rules banake apne biwi ko khilona ki Tarah khelna chahta hai uski saath, arre tum jaise ghade se koun si ladki Shaadi karega... Now Harish very scared to seeing Meenakshi angriness, meenu speaking ab Mai ek rule banaya sirf teriliye..

Harish(stammering): Ky..Kya hai.. Meenakshi ji he asked in fear

Meenu: Mai tumko 3 minutes time deta hu, tu aur Tera parents yaha se chale jao, agar nahi Gaya tho next 4 minute Mai nahi Mera gun tujhse baat karega samjhe..

Harish : ji...sa..samaj Gaya...

Meenu: ab jao...Tera time already start hua..

Harish ran from there with fear for save his life from meenu

Daya stares at her with blankly by holding his cheek.

Meenu turns to daya and coming near to him , daya(pov): ohho ab ye mere taraf hi araha hai kahi mujhe bhi...

Meenu: folding hands in front of him, please ab aap bhi jayiye yaha se...

Daya: but mujhe ek moka tho dijiye please...he requested her...

But she doesn't listen him and moving her head as no and start to move inside, daya follows her , Meenakshi please mere baat suniye... Now both are coming near to door, Meenakshi entered inside of house days also come to inside but his phone gets ringing so he stops at outside and answer the call

Daya( worriedly): what... Abhijit pe phirse attack hua... Per kaise... Ye sunne ki baad meenu hurriedly daya ki pass ate hai...

daya: Mai abhi araha hu...

Meenu: Kya hua Abhijit sir teekh tho haina..

Daya: kisine phirse Abhijit pe hamla Kiya , aur..

Meenu: aur...Kya hua boliye..

Daya: Mai ab kuch nahi keh sakta ab hum jaldi Jana hai Chalo...

He moved a few steps forward and turns back finds Meenakshi standing at her place and looking at him.

Daya : Meenakshi Chalo...

But meenu remembered his words again dur raho Abhijit se...

Daya understood why she not coming, so he went near to her,Meenakshi please Chalo... Please Abhijit keliye... tu har musibat me uska sat Diya, aur ab bi Tera jarurat hai... please...

Now meenu agree and went with daya

Here rukhmini, Meenakshi ki MAA observe all this from inside.


	15. ch 15

**_adi lover - abhi sir ke upar thoda sa hoga..chale ga actually chapter all ready likha ja chuka ha toh...and its ok di i know about busy life_**

**_mansi - Kar Na Tu Hor Barbaad Chhad De, Rohndeya Da Lena Swaad Chhad De,_****_(or dukh maat dilao yarr..i also cry for that lekin intrest bhi hona chahiye )_**

**_anchal - ae ga abhivi lekin thoda intezr karna padhe ga apko chale ga ?_**

**_borney - meri story mein hero mar jae impossible_**

**_HS-Duo - dekhte ha kya decide hota yeh story thoda alag karde te ha abhi ke liye_**

**_guest - all credit goes to dhanu uski socho ko hum sabka salam ha.._**

**_gauri20090 - unlogo ko toh fansi hogi lekin bakiyo ka kya jo chut jate ha...ek main reason yeh bhi ha log india chod kar foreign pasand karte ha_**

**_pooja - dekhte ha_**

**_guys Hyderabad mein hua usse related mein ek story likhu gi usme koi esi hi ghatna hogi lekin fight hogi usse relatedein kahi gussa nahi nikaal sakti lekin story ke regarding nikal sakti hu yeh mein likhu gi after my exams get over or ha late update hoga as i am busy with my exam from 2-16 december..._****_thanks for co - operation_**

**_dhanu - mene thode changes kiye ha_**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

At ACP sir house

Abhijit lying on bed with closed eyes, Dr checking him, all are present and watching at abhijit with worried faces.

Daya( folding fist): unlogon ko itne himmat vo yaha Tak agaya abhi ko maarne keliye ek baar vo log mujhe milega tho…

Dr salunkhe: daya...shanth ho jao beta….. shanth ho jao..hum unlogon ko nahi chodenge..

Dr Sunil ab abhijit kaise hai…

Dr Sunil: pehle se better hai...bas thody der me hosh ayega…

Purvi: per vo log abhijit sir ki jaan ki peeche kyu pada..

Meenu and Dr Sunil looks each other..

Meenu try to divert topic: agar vo log sir ko maarne keliye Aya hai tab….purvi tum kaha thi us vakt

Purvi: Mai ek khabari se Milne gai hui thi. Then she asks Aur daya sir aap kaha Gaya mujhe laga aap Ghar pe hi hoga…

Daya(stammering): vo..vo..Mai..mai.he looking at meenu

Meenu rolled her eyes and moving her head as inse kuch nahi hoga..

Dr: vo actually daya ek urgent kaam se bahaar Gaya aur Mujhe kaha ki Mai abhi ka khyaal rakhu, par ek emergency call Aya hai, Mujhe hospital Jana pada..

Meenu: Matlab vo log janthe hai ki abhijit sir Ghar pe akela hai…

Dr salunkhe: Matlab vo log hum par najar rakha hai…

Daya: haan.. Sunil thank you so much yaar agar aap sahi samay pe nahi Aya tho pata nahi Mera Bhai ki

Sunil: nahi daya.. it's my duty, actually hum us insaan ko thank you kehna hai..jisne mujhe sahi time pe phone Kiya ki abhijit ka jaan ko khatra hai…

Dr salunkhe: koun hai vo…

Sunil: mujhe nahi pata… mujhe ek private call Aya tha ki abhijit in danger Maine abhi ko phone Kiya per vo nahi respond hua..msg bhi kiya.but no use..phir se Maine call Kiya tho...phone tho utha liya per achaanak kuch tootne ka awaaz Ayi hai phir phone switched off hua hai. Phir Mai jaldi hospital se nikal kar yaha agaya hai..aur jab Mai yaha agaya tho dekha ki abhijit behosh hokar jameen pe pade hua and thank God acp sir vaha agaye.

Phir Mai aur ACP sir hum dono abhijit ko room me leaya phir treatment shuru Kiya…

Daya: dad aap ko kaise patachala abhijit danger Mai hai..

Now all watching at ACP and waiting for his answer.

Dr salunkhe: haa yaar tume kaise pata…

Acp stood there silently and thinking deeply.

But before he speaks

Meenu: Abhijit sir...all looked at abhijit, he opened his eyes slightly

Dr move near to abhijit: abhijit...are you ok..

Abhijit nodded as yes.

purvi - Thank God tume tho hum sabko dara hi Diya..tha

Now all felt relief..

Daya: abhijit tum unlogon ka chehra dekha...koun the vo log... bolona abhijit..

Acp: mujhe abhijit se akele me baat karna hai..

abhi turned his face in anger..

daya - dad vo humse baat nahi karna chahta..

Acp: lekin mein karna chahta hu

Dr sunil: phir bhi sir he is not well he needs rest so..he stops speaking after receiving a deadly look from ACP, Sunil get fear he turn his face to abhi, Abhijit assured by eyes as go…

Now everyone one by one leaves the room with confusion and tension, when daya start to leave.

Tum rukho daya ACP said in ordered tone.daya stops at his place

Acp staring at abhijit, abhijit felt some difference in acp eyes and way his looking,

Acp: daya darwaja band kardo…

Daya: par kyu dad

Acp: Jo bola vahi Karo..samjhe..

Daya lock the door and stood near ACP

Acp: ab batao abhijit ye sab Kya hai…aur vo koun hai Jo baar baar tum par hamla karraha hai aur tujhe maarna chahta hai..he asked serious tone

Abhijit hell shocked, and thinking, achaanak ye mujhse aisa kyu baat karraha hai…

Daya: dad aap Abhijit se esse kyu pooch rahe hai app jante hai na ki vo humse baat nahi karna chahta

But ACP ignore daya words and again asking, abhijit...Mai tumse kuch puchraha hu... jawab do jaldi...

Daya( irritated): dad plz stop...vo humse baat nahi karna chahta.

Acp: (angrily ) thik ha maat bolo humare sath toh likh kar meri sawalo ka jawab do abhijit looks at ACP with widened eyes. daya jao jakar pen aur paper lekaraao.

Daya: dad aap kyu inhe pareshaan deraha hai…uski tabiyat thik nahi ha

Acp: daya… pen paper lao

Daya brought pen and paper from near the table,

Acp took it from daya and move near to abhijit and handle too abhi. Lo ye pakdo aur shuru Karo likhna…

Abhijit looked at acp and daya with feard looks

Daya(worried): dekhiyena dad abhi dar Raha hai... please chodiye ye sab

Acp(strictly): daya...tu chup chaap khade raho...Verna tumko bi bahar Jana padega…

At same time abhijit got a thought

Daya: par dad.. but suddenly something hit on his chest, he turn that direction and seeing that his eyes widened with shock ohh no...jis baat ka dhar that vahi hua...dad vo dekhiye. Acp also turns and shocked but not too daya...

Daya: abhijit bachhe bangaye jis papers ko aap likhne keliye Diya vo uss papers ko rocket banake khelraha hai… please dad doctor ko bulaiye

Acp in more frustrated and angry: abhijit band Karo ye tamasha...ek second keliye abhijit rukh Gaya due to fear and sweat came on his face

daya shocked...

Daya (in tension): dad… he call him loudly aap samajhte kyu nahi... shant hojaiye...verna abhi ka tabiyat kharab hojayega..

Acp( confident): inki koi tabiyat kharab nahi horahk hai daya...ye natak karraha hai..isse koi split personality bimaar hi nahi hai...ye tho bas Hume bewakoof banaraha hai…

abhi shock

abhi (pov) - acp sir ki Sach patachala per kaise...


	16. ch 16

**_guys aj jitni story likhi ha utni post kar rahi hu because i am going on 2 weeks off due to exam..._**

Daya in shock: aap Kya kehraha hai dad...ye natak karraha hai..per aap itna yakeen ke saath kaise kehsakta hai..

Acp to abhijit: abhijit tum likh kar bataoge ya nahi, akhir Sach Kya hai…

abhi was silent..

Acp : ok...agar tum khuch batane keliye tayyar nahi tho...Mai hi tume khuch sunaunga.

Acp hold his phone and play a audio

Lady: ab hum Kya karenge sir..

Listening this voice both daya and abhi shocked , abhijit eyes widened and his heart beats fastly with fear

Daya: ye tho Meenakshi ka awaaz hai…

Male voice: ab hum Jo bhi karna hai soch samaj kar karna hai...kisi ko bi shak nahi hona chahiye samjhe…

Daya: ye tho Dr Sunil ka voice

Here Abhi giving action Sunil speaking.

Meenu: sir hum us file ko kaha dundenge,. Mujhe lagta hai ki hum ab is baat ko sare team ko batayenge phir humsab milkar file dundenge..

Sunil: no Meenakshi...abhi hum kisi ko kuch nahi kahenge...agar ye baat unlogon ko patachalgayi ki file ke bare me Saab jantha hai tho phir sab ki jaan ka khatra hosakta hai, isliye abhi nahi..

Meenu: par sir kab Tak aap aisa natak karega...sab aapkeliye kitna pareshaan hai..agar sab jaan chuke hai tho aap ko koi beemar nahi hai aap natak karraha hai… sab hurt hojayega…

(Daya shocked acp looked at abhijit with serious look)

Sunil: Mai jantha hu sab mereliye chintha hai,per Kya karu Sach batakar unka jaan daawn pe nahi lagasakta...per haan jab vo file hamare haat lagega phir sab ko Sach bataunga…

But is natak ki vaja se meri ek pareshaan dur ho gayi

Meenu: kounsa pareshaan hai sir

Sunil: vahi..apka daya...means inka emotional black mailer Bhai se.. (daya stare at abhi with stern, abhi down his head and in POV margaya..)

Mujhe kuch Dino keliye arram se apna kaam pe dhyaan karsakta hu, Verna ye daya mera piche ghoomthe rahega din raat mere khyaal rakhne me aur Mujhe bahut pareshaan karega,abhi ye juice pilo, khana khalo ,phir dawai lelo..ye sab karte rahega, ek second keliye bhi akela nahi chodega mujhe.. insabse Mai tho bachgaya hu.

daya looked at Abhijit who was standing down head

Acp stop the audio and asks ab batao abhijit tum hum see kya chupana chahta ho, aur tumlog kiss file ki baare me baat karraha hai...aur kon hai vo tume marna chahta hai…

Abhijit has not ready to answer his questions he thinks only how he all know this is room me aisa koi cheez nahi hai hamare baate record hojayega..phir kaise…

Daya :ab Kya sochraha ho tum, bata te kyo nahj abhijit Kya chupa rahe ho tum humse.. but abhijit in deep thinking

Acp: ab ye sochraha hoga ki Maine Sara room check kiya yaha na koi recorder hai na koi camera hai...phir ye sab kaise record hua haina...abhijit lift his head and looking straighten at ACP eyes, he want to know ,

Acp - daya jab vo nakul ka case aya tha toh tum logo ko mene dcp ke sath pakda tha yaad ha..or kese pakda yaad hai na..cctv..(daya shocked ) lekin yeh baat abhijeet janta tha ki cctv ha isi liye pakde jae ge (abhi downed his head ) lekin yeh bhool gae ki mere ghar mein audio or arlam bhi ha..(abhi looked at him with shock ) or dr.sunil ko phone mene kiya tha jab vo log ghar mein ghuse toh mere phone mein arlam baj gaya..mein turant waha se nikla or yaha pahuncha vo log gun chalne hi lage the ki mene shoot kardiya..

daya looked at abhijeet..

abhi - (pov )matlab vo gun

Abhijit went to flash back

Abhijit take boottle from fridge and drinking water, some one trying to attak him from back side, but abhi quickly move a side and hits the man with water bottle,then another man kicked abhi from back he fell on floor, that person attacked by rod but before it hit to abhijit he holds the rod tightly and pulled the person to down through rod, now abhi stood up then another man holding abhi's neck tightly from back side, and at same time abhijit phone gets ringing it placed on table, abhijit stretched his hand to pick the phone but his hand not reachable to phone, so he use his full force to free himself from that person grip he kicked in his stomach, now he released from grip and coughing badly...and felt difficult to breathing, in that condition he lift the call...but one man kicked in abhi hand the phone fall on sofa…

Phone is on call, voice: hello...abhi.. abhijit..are you alright…

Here Abhi in taking breath heavily ,that both men look at each other and smiling evily, then both are moving near to abhijit to attak him by knife.. Abhi in critical condition he can't take breath properly and he feel dizzy and his eyes goes shattered at any second,. Both men are reached to abhi... now abhi in danger zone.. his eyes went to close, the man try to attak him but at mean time someone shoot on person hand then both men turn back and seeing acp standing at door with gun, they immediately ran out through acp follow them but they ran away acp come back running with dr.sunil who meet him in way..both shock to see abhi uncounsious

Abhijit…...Dr ran near to abhi and patted on his cheeks try to wake up him but he can't open his eyes

Acp: (tensly ) sunil. Abhi teekh tho haina

Sunil: (tensly ) sir pulse low chalraha hai...hum inhe room me lechalte hai pehle.

Both acp and sunil brings abhi to his room and quickly Dr start his treatment.


	17. ch 17

**_plz read read ch 16 update today_**

* * *

Present

Abhijit ( pov): Matlab Maine behosh honest pehle Jo gun chalane ka awaaz suna tha vo ACP sir ne chalaya..acp sir ne mujhe bachaya…

Acp: batao abhi...aisa Kya hai vo file me vo. log Tumhari jaan ke piche padgaye…

Abhijit comes out from thoughts and suddenly he started breathing heavily…

Daya( worried): abhi...Kya hua…

Acp( loudly with frustrated): ab bas Karo abhijit aur kitna natak karega..

Abhi placed hand on his chest and move his hand as no…

Daya( tension and worry): no dad mujhe nahi lagta abhi acting karraha hai..Mai abhi ki abhi Dr ko andar bulata hu..he moves to open the door

Acp:. Daya..daya.. rukho..

No use daya opened the door and called doctor and all come inside and shock to see his condition

Dr ran hurriedly to inside of room and seeing abhijit condition..ohh no... abhijit..

Abhijit moving his chest up and down…

Dr gave inhaler to abhi but it not control,so he gives an injection… here all are very tensed and worried about abhijit,. But acp standing with serious face, all people are looking at acp with confusion and lot of questions in their minds,

After few minutes abhi looks little normal.

Dr ( angrily): Maine kaha na aap se abhi abhijit ko rest ki jarurat hai... phir bi aap ne Meri baat nahi suna...Kya chahte hai aap ...jaan se maarna chahta hai Kya…

all got shocked..

Dr. - (angrily ) i warn u ki chale jaiye app otherwise i will fire a case on all to kill

but he he was cut

meenu - dr.sunil piche dekhiye shayad sir kuch kehna chahte ha

he turned all turned abhi hold sunil wirst ..and nodded in no he started using sign language all were confused sunil was looking at him carefully **_(he was indicating to tell the team )_**

acp - ab jab sab raaz khul hi rahe ha toh zuban kholne mein kya jata ha..

dr - app shant rahe ge..

( but abhi again hold his wrist and nodded in no..)

sunil shighted and turned towards team

dr. - app sab log chaliye mere sath and he went out all started following sunil last was daya abhi hold his hand and stop..

daya turned saw saw tearly smile abhi know he was hinding his pain

daya - yeh saza bahut kam ha abhijeet...mein tumhe ab kabhi tang nahi karu ga...(abhi eyes become teary ) plz ab yeh asu maat dikhao..mein mein chale jauga cid chod kar tum nahi baat karna chahte maat karo mein dukhi nahi tumhe agar khushi ha ki mein alag rahu tumse baat na karu toh thik ha mein chale jauga..lekin jate jate kya mein plz apne apne vo naam jo tumne apni awaz mein kahe ha kya mein vo recorde kar ke lekar jaa sakta hu..plz..(crying ) kyuki tum mujhse baat kare bigar reh sakte ho lekin mein nahi..

and he went jerking his hand

abhi (pov) - tujhse baat kiye bigar mein bhi nahi rehsakta ta daya..

**_in morgue room.._**

**_team was standing one side and abhijeet , meenakshi and dr.sunil on another..between a dead body was kept_**

dr. - yaha par jammers ha..isi liye kuch bhi record nahi kiya jaa sakta..

dr (to abhi ) - are you sure..?

abhi nodded

dr - (to meenu ) waqt ha batane ka.

meenu shocked..she looked at abhi who nodded

dr.s - abb yeh paheliya bujhana band karo ge..or batao ge

meenu - sir humara pichla mission abhi pura nahi hua ha..

dr. - shetty ke ghar se jo files mili thi unme se ek file gayab ha..

(all shocked )

meenu - usme uss officer ka naam ha jo gadar ha sabhi desho mein esa ha..or jo officer apke sath tha vishvass vo bhi ek dhongi tha..

(all shocked to herd that )

dr - vo or uske sathi milkar abhijeet ko marna chahte ha..

(all looked at abhijeet who downed his head )

meenu - unhe lagta ha ki file sirf abhijeet hi janta ha kaha ha lekin asliyat mein vo bhi nahi janat..ki wo file kaha gai..

acp - lekin akhri baar file kaha rakhi thi wo toh pata hoga..

meenu and dr.sunil looked at him who nodded in no..

dr - use bhi nahi pata..

acp (to abhi ) - tum hume bata sakte the na beta hum madat karte na tumhari..

(listning polite tone abhi eyes got moist he indicated dr.sunil to tell ).

dr. - abhijeet apko nahi bata sakta tha kyuki vo bol nahi sakta..

daya - (to abhi ) kya ab bhi naraz ho..

meenu - abhijeet sir naraz nahi ha daya unki sachme bolne ki shakti chale gai ha...(all shocked to herd that )

dr - inspector vishvass ne tourcher kane waqt abhijeet ko toque pila diya tha jiske karan uski awaz chale gai or alveolies mein damage hogaya jiske karan usse sans lene mein dikat hoti ha..

meenu - lekin vo phirse bol paege jaldi hi...

dr - nahi meenakshi..vo shayad hi bol pae...

meenu and all shocked especially daya who said the that hurting words abhi control his tears and he turned back and went other side..

acp - (tearly and angrily ) matlab kya hua tumhara...

dr - thode dino pehel abhijeet ka test liya tha...mene reports ke hisab se uske voice box mein improvement ho rahi ha lekin alveolis mein damage hone ke karan air properly voice box ke pass nahi jaa rahi ha

meenu - yeh baat mujhe kyu nahi batai..

dr - abhijeet ne mana kiya tha yeh kehkar ki tum daya ko bata deti..

his phone beep..he took out and looked

dr - abhi i need to go case report hua ha..

abhi shighted spread his hand on face to clean the tears and he turned with fake smiling face and he indicated to go.. dr.sunil went..now only cid team and meenu were left..abhi started going but daya came in mid..

daya - maff karna lekin mein tumhara sath nahi chodne wala yeh sach jane ke badd..

abhi downed his and smile sadly he took out a small note book and pen..and wrote..and gave to meenu..

meenu **_" inse boldo..ki mein in par pehle bhi vishvass kiya tha lekin ab nahi "_**

abhi started moving but daya hold

daya - (tearly ) plz abhi ek chance..

abhi hold the hand and kept down...and clearn daya 's tears...and went..


	18. ch 18

**_plz read ch 16 and 17 updated today.._**

**_dhanu - _****_kafi short hogai thi isi liye mene age likh di_**

* * *

Abhijit went to his room,here all are looking at each other, daya looking at acp with a lot of questions showing in his eyes acp understood his feeling well and he asked sorry in reply through eyes, but daya given a sad smile and moved out, then after the remaining all also move out leaving acp alone in the room.

Acp stood their with teary eye and looking blankly... some one place hand on his shoulder, ACP turns and seeing salunkhe..

Salunkhe: yaar chintha mat Karo sab jaldi teekh hojayega...vo Tera beta hai..tho Teri Tarah zidd tho hogana.. usse thoda time dijiye... kyunki hum sab unko bahut takleef Diya hai..aur vo sab bhulna bhi itna aasaan nahi hai…

Here daya standing at alone in balcony and staring at sky ..

Daya sir…

Daya turn and saw purvi, purvi came near to him and join him to stare at sky.

Purvip( looking at sky) : Humse bahut badi galti hogayi na daya sir..

Daya: hmm..

Purvi: Sir hum Jo galti Kiya hai..usse sudharne keliye Kya Hume ek moka Tak nahi milega..

Daya looked at her, she had tears in eyes,

Purvi ( teary): I know sir Hume ek afsaar bhi nahi milna chahiye, kyun ki hum jo kuch abhijit sir ki saath Kiya vo koi guna se Kam nahi hai,

Vo hum dono pe kitna bharosa Kiya...per hum us bharosa ko thod Diya...she starts crying….vo ab hum sab se naraaz hai...kyu sir kyu...unhone hum pe ankhe band karke bharosa Kiya ...per kyu ham unka saath nahi Diya...arre hum saath nahi Diya tho Diya...per har baar unko galat samjhkar ,ek mujrim ki Tarah unko pakdene keliye picha pada aur unki har ek kadam me hum kaate bankar unhe rokhne ki kosish Kiya...tears are role down from her cheeks continuously while she spoken.

Daya also some tears in his eyes,and listening her every word, he accepted because it's true, both were broken abhijit heart in mentally not physically

Daya: haan purvi tumne sahi kaha...hum bi ekbaar unki Tarah sochliya tho aaj ye sab nahi hota…ek kahavat Haina lohe tutgaya tho usse phirse jodsakte hai aag ki madad se, per Dil tut Gaya tho usse jodna namumkin hai..

Purvi: toota hua Dil ko jod nahi sakte per usse naye ummed se Naya khushiyonse bhar sakta Haina...bass ek bar Hume vo moka mile bass unki ye yakeen dilayega aisa galti jindagi me phir kabhi nahi hoga..

Daya( discouragingly): per ab mujhe nahi lagta aisa moka hum milega... kyunki vo aisa moke bahut pehle hi dechuka hai… aur baar baar hum vahi galti karraha hai..

Purvi (crying): haan sir… aap teekh kehraha hai...ab mujhe ehsaas hogaya hai sir, abhijit ko maine kitne baar apne baton se kitna hurt Kiya , vo jab bhi koi na koi bahana lekar ata hai mere pass sirf Mujh se baat karnekeliye, mujhe pareshaan karnekeliye...usvakt mujhe bahut gussa ata hai,

Aur uspe chillata aur ekdin Mai unko seedha muh pe hi reject Kiya aur kaha ki mai tumse pyaar sapne me bhi nahi karungi.. I know usdin vo bahut hurt hua phir bhi muskurate hi vaha se Gaya.. Ma...Mai.. pehle kyu nahi samaj paya ( said in more crying) vo mujhe pareshaan nahi balki apna pyaar ka ehsaas dilwane chahta hai, unki pyaar pe yakeen karwana chahta hai, vo mujhe hamesha yahi kehna chahta hai ki vo Mujh se bahut pyaar karte hai,bahut samman karta hai...mere bina unka jindagi adhura rahega…

Daya(tears in his eyes): ease control your self

Purvi( crying badly): nahi sir aaj mujhe bolnedijiye...tabhi tho patachalega Mai kitna kuch khogaya hu...but purvi..daya speak, please sir... purvi says..daya nodded as yes with teary

Purvi looking at daya with tears, Mujhe us vakt unka pyaar samaj nahi aya… ab unka aur unka pyaar ka ahemiyat samajne me bahut der kardiya Maine...Mai khud apne haathon se apni khushiyon ko aag laga diya...sab kho chuka hu...unka pyaar unka bharosa...Kam se kam vo hum pe chilla bi nahi kar sakta... kyunki unki awaaz bi gayi hai...sirf hamare us galat khadam ki vaza se… hum sab unhe akela chod Diya..khash hum sab unki saath Diya tho aaj unka ye haalat nahi hota...ye sab hamari vaja se hi hua...vo log...kitna torture Kiya tha abhijit ko, yahi Tak unka awaaz bi Gaye hai..

Purvi turned to daya , sir Kya hum kabhi bhi unka awaaz nahi sunpayega asked in crying tone.

Daya: no...purvi...aisa kuch nahi hoga...Mai apne Bhai ko aisa nahi dekhpavunga...aur Mai unka taane sune bagair nahi reh pavunga...Mai jarur kosish karunga..Mera Bhai ki awaaz vapas lekaravunga...ab Tak abhijit bahut sehnliya akela..ab unka Bhai unka saath hai...agar vo mujhe ignore kare, gussa kare,phir bhi Mai unka piche nahi chodunga...

**_on other side.._**

telephone rang..man picked it..

man - senior inspector ali here...

person - sahab vo antankwadi sher khan wepons ki supply karne aya ha...mumbai..

ali - sher khan !! kaha ho rahi ha yeh supply..

person - vadali band padi factory mein..

ali - hum ate ha abhi...

he kept the call

ali - hanuman gao gaya ha or meenakshi cid ke sath busy ha..ha kesri , sushant or ajay ko le chalta hu..

he tried to call ajay and sushant..

ali - dam it phone band aa raha ha..ab ek hi rasta rehgaya ha..lucknow police...ek baar kesri ko karke dekhta hu..

and he dialled...

ali - hello kesri..

**_in factory..._**

they enter from the back door...

ali - sawdhan rehna..

but suddenly bullets started shooting on them..all instantly too the hidden..kesri on other side..behind boxes and ali on otherside with team both started firing..

cop - sir inki ginti bahut zayada ha or goliya kamm ab kya kare..

cop 2 - hume piche hatna hoga...

ali - police kabhi piche hatne walo mein se nahi...ha ravi..

he saw the containers..

ali - hum yaha inki yojna khatam karne ke liye ae ha..or kare ge hi...

cop 1 - sir waha tak pahunchne ke raste mushkil ha goli kahi se bhi aa sakti..

ali - miya jab goli se inta hi dar lagta ha toh yeh vardi utar dete...pehni kyu thi..?

cop 1 downed his head...cop 2 become full of josh..

cop 2 - sir app age chali hum apko piche se cover de ge...

cop 1 looked at cop 2..

cop 2 - dar kar jeena jabazo ki nishani nahi ha lekin garv se marne ki toh ha...

cop 1 smile..

ali took the stick lying near wrapped the hankerchief on one end and burn it

ali - lets go..

trio stood up all started moving the shooting was continusly going..suddenly bullet hit both the cop..but the manage to stand and hit the bullet ali ran near the containers..sher khan saw that..

sher - nahi..

he ran down stairs..both cops were on floor and too many bullets hit them but they also killed all on other sideali hold the fired stick properly and attacked..

sher - nahiiiiiii...

soon the containers were on fire..

sher khan came near ali soon the fight started..ali was giving good answer he throw sher khan on floor and took out his gun..and pointed at sher khan.

ali - tumhara khel khatam...

bullet shoot..

dichkaiyau...dichkyau..

ali turned and shocked to se kesri pointing gun...

ali - dhokebazz..

two bullets also shoot from back..ali fall on knees..and then on floor with closed eyes..


	19. ch 19

* * *

**_plz read 16 , 17 , 18 and review i have updated today.._****_dhanu - ab iske baad abb sochna chahe gi kya likhe the pm me i will give u some idea_**

* * *

in room..

abhi was sitting and thinking..

bechani kyu ho rahi ha mujhe..

his phone rang...he looked it was a private no. he picked up the call and herd a laughter sound..

person - abhijeet pehchana mujhe...sher khan..(abhi shocked ) ha wahi sher khan jise tum or ali pakadna chahte ho weapon supplier...vese ali toh gaya ab tum hi rehgae ho...senior inspector abhijeet (abhi shocked to herd that ) agar usse bacha sakte ho toh bachalo kya pata abtak zinda ho..vadali band padhi factory mein...

and the call cut..

abhi was shocked..he got up and ran outside..all shocked his reaction

in factory..

abhi stop the quallis and got down and ran near the ali..he turned the body and shocked that he was dead...

abhi - aliiiiiiiiii...

he started crying and attached his head with his chest..

after an hour car stop cid team got down and shocked..to see abhi was standing still he was still in delima..meenu ran near and saw the body and got shock..

meenu - aliiiii sir...

she bend down on her knees with shock covering her mouth and started crying..everyone came near them abhi was didn't speak anything he was in shock..

someone was seeing this and smile evilly...

person - ab agle nishane ki bari..

soon a press conference held...

in conference

(cif team 's dcp )

dcp - hume garav ha inspector kesri par jinhone na keval shera ka plan nakamyab kiya balki pakistan ke isi agent ali ko bhi unke sathiyo sahit marr dala...(he started showing the papers ) yeh kagzag or nakli id's hume ali or bakiyo ke ghar par mili ha jo yeh sabit karte ha ki senior inspector ali ek isi agent the..

in kabristan..

daya , hanuman , purvi , meenu , zack , ajay , sushant were around the the coffin crying abhi was totally silent ali's parents were crying..soon the coffin was put in the pit daya's phone rang..daya cleaned his tears..and picked..

daya - hello...(he shock to herd something from opposite side..) what !!...yes sir..mujhe bhi yehi lagta ha..sir...(and he kept the phone )..

daya (tearly ) - buri khabar ha ali or unke sathiyo ko court ne isi agent sabit kar desh par gadari ka ilzam laga diya ha..

all shocked to herd that..ali's mother started crying ali's father become angry..

a.f - bola tha maat bhejo iss police mein lekin nahi tumhe toh isse desh ki seva ke liye bhejna tha..ab dekha desh ki seva karne ka natija abb saho gadar ke mata pita hone ka kalank..

a.m went near abhi joining her hand and bend down...

a.m - mera beta shaan se marna chahta tha lekin gadar ka arop laga diya ha unhone ab tum hi ho jo usse mita sakte ho..taki marne ke baad kam se kam uski attma ko chain toh mile..

but abhi was in still position hanuman came near and picked..

hanuman - app shant ho jaiye maa ji..

ali 's mother hug hanuman..hanuman closed his tightly..tear drop fell from his eyes..

some one was seeing from hidden places his eyes become teary..


	20. ch 20

**_thanku everyone for review i am very tired mein ek ek ko reply nahi kar paugi kal exam bhi ha or ha plz app punar janam ko bhi review dijiye i got only 2 reviews plz_**

* * *

NOTE - keep hanky near and headphones or earphones in ear..

**_in room.._**

abhi was thinking and half lying..

**_mere bete ke uparse yeh gadari ka kalak hata do.._****_shera bol raha hu...ek akhri baar dekhle.apne dost ko ali.._**

suddnly his phone show a message he read and shock..he got up and open the drawer took out keys and ran outside..

**_in beuro.._**

all were working silently daya was sitting on chair and thinking about incident...suddenly beuro door open up..abhi ran inside..all shocked..he ignore all and went inside record room

daya - abhi kya hua..

he also ran after him he saw abhi was searching the file..

daya - abhi kya kar rahe ho..

but abhi was still in strugling to find the file..

daya - abhi hua kya ha mein madat karta hu...

abhi throw file in frusturated all shocked acp also enter and shock to see condition..

acp - yeh sab kya ho raha ha..

abhi got the file..

he ran outside..and saw near the computer all shocked..

acp - hua kya ha isse..

daya - sir kabse dekh raha hu yeh ignor kar raha ha har baar..

suddenly abhi got a huge shocked all notice his expression..and came near him..

acp - kya baat ha abhijeet but abhi was still..

all looked at screen and got shock..

meenu - kesri sir..

daya - yeh kesri nahi ha meenu yeh toh abrahim ha..iske record ke according isne shera ke khilaf gawahi di thi..isi liye isse thodi si saza hu thi..

purvi - matlab isne apna pura huliya badal diya or body bana li..

abhi click next button...

acp - my god jab shera bhaga toh iski bhi duty waha lagi hui thi..

daya - sir yeh kesri waha bhi tha jab ali ki maut hui..thi...

meenu - matlab gadar ali sir nahi kesri ha..

**_soon the door open..and cute girl enter.._**

freedy (happily ) - shreya...

all eyes went on her..she was having a school bag..shreya ran near abhi and hug him tightly

meenu - yeh kon ha...

freedy - abhijeet sir ki adopted beti ha

shreya started doing some action..

**_* kess ho app *_**

**_abhi - * mein badiya app batao *_**

**_shreya - * mein bhi vacation shuru ha isi liye mein yaha agai *._**

**_abhi smile.._**

**_shreya looked at purvi who was smilling.._**

**_she went near and ask to bend down she bend shreya gave a kiss on her cheeks..she did some expression.._**

**_shreya - * papa kese ha..*._**

**_purvi understand.._**

**_purvi - * woh toh ache ha lekin mujhse kyu puchri ho *_**

**_shreya patted her head_**

**_shreya - * offo apko nahi toh kise pata hoga *_**

purvi become red daya patted on sholdier of shreya turned

daya **_* areh hum bhi line mein ha..*_****_shreya went and hug his chachu..daya picked her_**

**_shreya * meri choclate ?*_**

**_daya patted his head.._****_shreya become sad..daya smile took out a choclate from pocket shreya snatched and show her tongue daya shocked and become sad shreya kissed daya cheeks he smile.._****_acp patted shreya.._**

**_acp - * mera kya *_****_shreya hug and kissed his cheeks.._****_all laughed lefting abhi..he was in serious thinking.._**

**_shreya * mujhe ghar jana ha *_**

acp - freedy ek kaam karo shreya ko ghar chod ao..

freedy - ye sir..

daya kept shreya down...freedy went with her..all get back to the work

daya - sir matlab gadar ye kesri ha..

acp - lekin itne se sbooto ke sath hum yeh nahi keh sakte..

abhi wrote something on page and gave it to meenakshi..

**_* mujhe kesri ke sare documents or ali ke case se related saboot lakar do...*_**meenu - yes sir..

meenu went

daya - kya tumhe koi saboot mila ha..

but abhi didn't reply..

acp - abhi beta hume bhi batao kya karna chahte ho tum..

purvi - plz abhi

abhi looked at them he saw there teary eyez and shighted and started looking here there...soon meenu came with documents..abhi took out the magnifying glass and started looking it carefully..and then gave the magnifying glass to meenu she checked and shocked..

purvi - kya hua..

meenu - khud hi dekho dhyan se..

purvi checked..

purvi - oh my god..!!

daya - kya hua..

purvi - sir dono papers ki writing same ha

acp - matlab papers kesri ne taiyar kiye ha

meenu - dekh lar toh yehi lag raha ha..

acp thoughts something..

acp- meenakshi ek kaam karo yeh baat ki information hanuman ko pass karo or usse kaho ki isse pakde..

meenu - yes sir..

acp - abhi beta shreya ghar par akeli ha uske pass jao..kahi kuch

abhi got up silently and went..

**_in home.._**

abhi enter shreya hug him tightly abhi also hug and saw her drawing abhi praised her drawing..suddenly his eyes fall on file which was present near colours and drawing sheet he shocked and near and check it was the same file..which he was searching..he dialled up the phone..

abhi - file milgai mein araha hu..

and he ran outside..

**_on other side..._**

man (in phone ) - boss usse wo file kahi lekar jaa raha ha..

vishvass - shayad wo head quarters lekar jaa raha ho...yaad rakho vo pahunchna nahi chaiye..

man - mene admiyo ko kehdiya ha...

**_after sometime.._**

**_in beuro_**

acp came out his phone rang

acp - hello acp pradyuman here

but he shocked..the phone slipt from his hand...he was going to fall daya saw and ran..

daya - sir kya hua apko...sir..

acp - (in low tone ) abhi..

**_near river bank.._**

police took out the car all shocked it was abhi car..police kept the car on road..they saw dead body in that..

purvi (shouted ) - abhiiiii...

all ran to him..daya took out him from the car...

he was fully wet ...and was having cut on damage..

daya - abhii utho...abhi..(he was patting like mad ) abhi plz...(to acp who was also crying ) sir yeh yeh apki baat kabhi nahi talta app boli ye isse..

acp.- (tearly )abhijeet utho i said get up its an order...

but no reply he closed his eyes and brust out daya hug abhi and brust out...

**_in home_**

abhi 's body brought home all were in white dress up freedy pankaj , daya and hanuman came forward to gave support body..purvi closed the eyes of shreya who was standing like a statue..

**_Kyun Na Bole Mose Mohan Kyun_**

**_Hai Ruthey Ruthey Mohan Yun_**

**_Kaise Manaaun Hye Kaise Manaau_**

**_Kyun Na Bole Mose Mohan Kyun_**

**_Hai Ruthey Ruthey Mohan Kyun_**

**_Kaise Manaaun Hye Kaise Manaau_**

in shamshaghat

priest gave burning stick to daya who gave last looked to abhi he was totally silent

**_Un Binn Kate Naa Raina_**

**_Unn Binn Aawe Na Ik Pal Chaina_**

**_Unn Bin Jeeun Tto Kaise Main Jeeu'n Haay.._**

daya gave fire to his bro his life his best friend his abhi..

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

it was raining heavily cid and cif team got totally wet and silent also

**_When You Go When You Leave_**

**_Then You Take A Little Piece Of Me With You_**

**_There's A Hole In My Soul_**

**_Cause You Take A Little Piece Of Me With You_**

at home..

meenu forward bite to shreya but she didn't open her mouth..she was hugging a doll meenu again forward again shreya kept the doll and went..

**_When You Go When You Leave_**

**_Then You Take A Little Piece Of Me With You_**

**_There's A Hole In My Soul_**

**_Cause You Take A Little Piece Of Me With You_**

purvi side

purvi was sitting on window plane and seeing outside..she was lost in toughts..

**_Haan Naino Ke Dwaare Aane Ke Waade Baandhe_**

**_Aise Bolo Kaaahe_**

she remember how he pulled her in romantic way and hug her from.back..she dislike it bit inside she felt happy

**_Chokhat Pe Dil Ki Aahat Rakhi Hai Taako Pe Hai Torey Saaye_**

**_Unn Binn Unhein Manaye_**

**_Unn Bin Kabhi Jo Unko Rijhaaye_**

**_Unn Bin Jale Hai Mora Ye Jiya_**

she brust out..in crying..

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

daya put ashes in water and turned to shreya who was having it in fist she also loose that the ashes mix in water

**_Haan_**

**_Komal Badi Hai Saansaan Ki Dori_**

**_Ruthey Se Bhi Tutt Jaaye_**

**_Baawan Tarah Se Jee Ko Manaaya_**

**_Khoje Ajaunh Tori Raahe_**

acp was seeing this his eyes got teary

**_Unn Bin Unhein Main Paaun_**

**_Unn Bin Unhein Main Garwa Lagaaun_**

**_Unn Bin Unhein Main Mora Jee Lage Haay..._**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

freedy took out his wallet and looked at team pic creases that and started crying..

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

**_Bahe Naina Bhare Morey Naina_**

**_Jhare Morey Naina_**

**_Mohe Naina Sune Naahi Kehna, Bahe Morey Naina_**

..


	21. ch 21

**_ONLY 4 REVIEWS !!_****_guys i know pichle chapter mein mene mar dala dono ko lekin apko bhi pata hona chahiye ki har bar mein yeh kehti hu ki mere story mein mera hero mar jae impossible_****_mene agla chapter bhi likh liya ha only 4 chapters are left to finish the story so plz review for _****_early update otherwise i will update on 16 december..._**

**_dhanu - dayakshi likho plz thoda ending ke liye mere pass idea nahi ha_**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

in a party..

shera and vishvass were laughing..

vishvass - yeh hu baat ab na humare khilaf koi saboot nahi..

both cheers up the glass..

shera - or vo saboot khud abhijeet ne hi mitadiye

vishvass - or humne usse mitadiya..

both laughed..

shera - tumhara plan kafi acha tha pehle ali ko phasaya or fir abhijeet..

vishvass - akhir vishvass ka plan tha safal hona hi tha..

**_on other side.._**a car stop a person came out..and looked at the home..

man 2 - iss ghar ka naam swarg rakhdu toh acha rahe ga..

he moved in side the home..a person salute

man - jai hind sir..

man 2 - jai hind..kaha vo hosha aya ki nahi..

man 1 - hosh toh agaya or sath hi mein kaam lag pada..

man 2 went inside and saw a person having a thick bandage on his chest and head..he was doing work on the paper with pencil..

man 1 - miya kabse puch raha hu..kar kya rahe ho tum..

man 3 looked at man 2 in uniform and got up

man 3 - jai hind sir...(he was going to fall when man 1 hold )

man 1 - aram se tum abhi thik nahi ho itne..

man 3 - mein thik hu ali

man 2 forward hand..

man 2 - dcp suryapratap

man 3 shook hand

man 3 - senior inspector abhijeet cid mumbai..

dcp - kafi suna ha tumhare daya or pradyuman ke bare or daya ke sath mein kaam bhi kar chuka hu

abhi - janta hu sir bajirao singham ne hi usse apse milvaya tha..or ajj ali ne mujhe milwa diya..apse

dcp - wese alo mein soch raha hu iss ghar ka naam swarg rakh du

ali - kyu sir..?

dcp - areh bhai mar kar tum yaha hi aa rahe ho..

alo smile

dcp.- areh haso mat tumhe pata ha jab tum ae toh mujhe heart attack dilwane wale the..

voice - hello everyone..

all turned and saw zack..he entered

zack.- hey abhijeet sir meenu kese..

ali.- zack..

zack - i mean app kese ha..

abhi - pehle se better hu mein..thanks to u zack..

ali - ha zack.agar tum nahi batate ki mera or abhijeet ka phone hack ha toh ab tak hum sab allah ko pyare hogae hote ha...

dcp.- ab mujhe batao ge ki hua kya tha..

abhi - sir mein ali , hanuman , meenakshi , purvi or daya hum sab ke phones hack hue the..

ali - or yeh baat zack ne mujhe landline par larle bataya..sir jab mujhe shera ke bare mein pata chala or uske baad mene meenakshi or hanuman ko call karne ki koshish ki lekin unka bhi off tha toh mene kesri ko call kiya lekin yeh baat mujhe hazam nahi hu ki sirf kesri ko call hua usi waqt zack aya mene use yeh sab abhijeet ko batane ke liye kaha or mein khud chala gaya shera ke pass sir mere pass wakie talki tha zack ne mujhe or abhijeet ko connect kiya abhijeet ne plan banaya ki mein esa karu..or fir kabristan mein humne eo rasta bana diya jiske zariye mein bahar agaya..or sir apke pass agaya

dcp - or abhijeet tumhari toh lash mili ha..

abhi - sir meri nahi hum shakal ki thi vo rocky

zack - cool ek or humshakal mene toh suna tha ki ik insan ke 7 humshakal hote ha..sir apke baki 4 kahan ha..

ali / abhi - zack !!

both nodded in no..

abhi - sir jab mujhe vo file mili toh mene ek pco par call kiya jo unlogo ne suna mein full proof security ke sath waha chala gaya..or fir raste mein..

**_flashback.._**that night..

abhi was driving the car he stop as he saw the car from the opposite coming he started moving back and dialled the call..the car started coming near abhi was moving back..suddenly abhi geared up and started coming near the car the car also came towards him abhi sliped the car to aside and turned with a scratching sound but shock the car hit from back his head colloed with stairing the car from front also came toward and collied abhi in mean time jump out..with the file the goons also came.out and pointed towards him abhi vision was blure due to the injuries

man - ae file de chup chap

abhi - mein maar bhi jauga lekin file tumhe nahi du ga..

he took a lighter .

goon 1 - areh ruk he shoot on his leg.

ahh..

but abhi maintain to stand and burn the file they fired bullet on his chest..the file fell down from his hand..he was smiling seeing file burnt totally but again a shoot took place..he fall down and went to unconscious goons ran near him

goon - yeh toh margaya..

goon 2 - acha hua file bhi kahatam or yeh bhi..(to goon ) ek kaam kar isse gadi mein dal or phenk de talab mein..

**_flashback.._**

ali - sir us waqt call hume pahunch gaya..the zack or mein vaha pahunch kar abhijeet or rocky ko badal diya

dcp - wese ali eo or baat cid walo ne tumhe innocent proof krdiya ha..

ali shighted..

ali - zack tumne vo chithi amii ko dedi..

zack - yo..

dcp - lekin vo file toh jala dali ab hum kya kare ge..

abhi - file apne tikane par pahunch gai ha sir jaha usse pahunchna tha

dcp - agar esa ha toh hume kese unka plan jane ge kyuki file toh tumne kisi or ko sonf di..

abhi gave the paper to dcp..

abhi - uss file ke naam ko mene yaad karliya tha..

dcp - yeh acha kiya tumne..


	22. ch 22

**_sorry for delay everyone here is ur update and ha abhi ki awaz agai ha now enjoy_**

* * *

**_in beuro_**

whole beuro was in deep silence..daya was sitting desk and was lost

**_abbe hathi kitna khae ga.._**

**_jab tak tera yeh dost zinda hai na tab tak tere sath ha.._**

**_daya yeh lash ke pass se mila ha shayad khooni ka ho.._**

**_daya kabhi kabar lagta ha ki mein apne se bade bache ka baap hu.._**

purvi side..

she was seeing outside

**_i love u.._**

**_chahu tum i hate u kehti ho lekin mujhe pata ha andar hi andar se i love u keh rahi ho.._**

**_invistagtion karne par jab hum utar ate ha toh koi saboot nahi chod or jab ishq karne ki bari ae toh koi kasar nahi chodte.._**

**_she remember how he hold her waist in room and came near her heart was running like her horse_**

she rubbed he arms and once agin lost...

**_when she rolled her arms around his neck and both kiss each other passionately..._**

purvi clossed her eyes

purvi - i love u to..abhi

she sighted..she felt hand on a shoulder she turned and saw meenu

meenu - purvi acp sir bula rahe ha sabhi ko...

both went inside..

acp - salukhe ka phone aya tha lab bulaya ha..

all started moving

**_in lab.._**all enter and saw dr.s sitting with covering his face...acp came and kept hand on his shoulder dr.s saw and wore his specs..

dr.s - boss tum agae..

acp - hum toh aggae lekin tum kaha the

dr.s - mein toh yehi tha..

acp - mein tere dimag ki baad kar raha hu (dr.s got sad ) dekh yarr usske accident ka..

dr.s (instantly ) - accident nahi murder pradyuman..

all shocked to herd that..

dr.s - ajj mene vo gadi check ki thi jisme uss bache ki..(he felt lump in his throat ) us gadi ke ek taraf black paint laga tha jab ki humari gaadi safed ha..or pradyuman yeh file mujhe seat ke niche mili ek liffafe ke anadr

**_dr.s gave file to acp_**daya - matlab abhi ko marne ke liye uski car kuchal gaya ha

dr.s - ha daya..

meenu - lekin esa kare ga kon

voice - vishvass..

**_all turned to acp who was having fire in his eyes..._**

acp - yeh file vo hi ha daya jiske piche sab ko dhodaya gaya or ali or abhijeet ko maara gaya..

daya - isse mein nahi chodu ga abb yeh vishvass mere hatho se nahi bache ga..

**_on other side.._**

abhi - zack vo trans meter activate hua jo mene file mein laga diya tha..

zack - sir hogaya

ali - matlab plan shuru karne ka waqt agaya ha..

abhi - plan shuru karne ka or kahani khatam karne ka..

dcp - mein bhi chalta hu..

zack - so let the war finish and he forward his hand abhi , ali and dcp kept the hand on his hand..

**_in beuro_**

acp - daya insab ko encounter mein marne ge...in sabhi jagaha par rate mare ge jo bhi file mein ha..

daya - yes sir..

freedy - ab abhijeet sir ka mission hum pura kare ge..

**_on other side._**

vishvass - ab humare business mein koi nahi ae ga..

**_in a bar.._**

person - yeh rahe tumhare hathiyar..

man 2 - yelo tumhare hathiyar..

voice - or yeh raha tumhara buy one get one offer..

all turn goons didn't find time to attack guns shoot...all were flat..

**_after sometime.._**

cid team enter...

and saw all were died..

daya - inhe kisne mara..

acp - pata nahi shayad koi inme se hi gadar ho..koi zinda ha inme se..

purvi - nahi sir sab mare gae ha..

acp.- ek kaam karo sabhi cheeze utha lo..

suddenly daya phone rang he picked..

daya - hello kya beuro mein hum ate ha..

and he turn to acp

daya - sir beuro mein koi paracel aya ha.

acp - kisne bheja ha

daya - pata nahi sir naam nahi likha ha..

acp - chalo chalke dekhte ha..

**_in beuro.._**

box was kept on the table..

acp - purvi boomb detector se check kar ke dekho...

purvi brought the detector and started checking it

purvi - sir koi bomb nahi ha..

acp - daya kholo isse

daya open a box and found a note..

daya - sir iss box mein sirf ek chithi

acp - freedy padho..

freedy - **_jaha teri yeh nazar ha meri jaha mujhe khabar ha.._**

acp (angrily ) - tumse gana gaane ko nahi bola..

freedy - sir yeh slip mein likha ha..

daya - dikha..

daya started reading

**_jaha teri yeh nazar ha meri jaha mujhe khabar.. bachna sake ga koi humse lambe ha kannon ke hath itne..._**

**_hum dono ka shikar ek ha mil kar kare kare ge shikar...mera agla kadam agle panne par ha.._****_milte ha 9 baje_**

acp hold the next letter

**_rainbow disco_**

purvi.- matlab agala kadam rainbow disco mein ha..

meenu - kya hume vishvass...karna chahiye iss par

daya - sir ye sajish bhi toh hosakti ha..

acp - lekin abhi jo god down mein shoot out hua uska hi hath hoga shayad.

freedy - sir ab hum vishvass kare ki nahi ?

acp - ek kaam karte ha chalte ha lekin iske time diye hue time se pehle ajj raat 8 baje..

**_on other side_**

vishvass throw vase

vishvass - kese mare gae vo sab..

shera - recording mein dekha gaya ki cid wale ae the..

vishvass - cid walo ko kese pata chala...

shera - lekin kisne ?

vishvass - koi bhi ho sakta ha..

shrea - ab kya kare..

vishvass - raste se hata do cid walo..ko

**_in rainbow disco.._**

cid team enter in dress up but shock there was no one..

purvi - yaha toh koi bhi nahi ha..

voice - kisne kaha inspector purvi hum hai na yaha..

all turned and shock vishvass coming..


	23. ch 23

vishvass - shikar khud chal kar agaya kya baat ha sabhi gun neeche rakho or peeche dekho..all turned and saw that they were under gun point shera came in

shera - tum cid wale kute ki dum ho jo kabhi sidhi nahi hoti..

vishvass - agar sidhi hoti toh bichara vo tumhara sathi abhijeet ese kute ki maut maat marta..

shera - or uss ali ko marte hue jo maza aya kasam se kabhi nahi aya mujhe..

vishvass - ek baat ha wo file toh jala di thi abhijeet ne phir tum yaha kese pahunche

daya - hum tum logo jese nahi ha vishvass jo gadar ki maut marre hum vese kam karte ha jinse hum shaheed khelate ha or esa kamm abhi ne kiya tha shaheed hone se phele tumhe kya laga vo file jalgai...are jis file ko tumne rakh mein bante hue dekha vo koi or ha asli file toh beuro mein ja ab samjha..

vishvass - chalo ab sach tum ko bhi pata ha hum ko bhi...or tum there desh bhagta or hum desh drohi...or jab esa ho toh ya toh gadar marte ha yah toh bhagat sheed hote ha...wese phirbhi mein akhri mauka de raha hu patner banoge ki sheed houge..

daya (proud ) - gaadar ka kalank se acha naam ke age sheed lagta ha..

vishvass - toh shera kardo ise bhi ali ki tarha shaheed..

suddenly gun shoot..all looked at direction shera hand was bleeding..

vishvass - tum jinda ho

all shocked it was ali

ali - ji...areh miya ab kya kare janat mein humara dil laga nahi toh socha yeh sab akar bhi bore hojae ge isiliye hum vapiss agae..

he started steping down here daya kicked the vishvass he fall and fight started...daya was continusly beating vishvass..

daya - tune pilaya tha na abhi vo tonique bol !!

vishvass - ha mene hi pilaya taki wo court mein apni zuban na khol pae..

daya started beating him madly he was laughing

acp.- daya chod do marr jae ga vo..

daya - nahi sir iske karan mein abhi ke muh se apna naam nahi su paya..

voice - chod de daya..

daya stop his punch in mid air..all turned to ali

ali - yaha nahi janab waha..

all turned and saw abhi with dcp surya pratap..shera team shocked

vishvass - tu bhi zinda ha.

dcp - iski gatha mein tujhe baad sunauga pehle gaddari ki galti bhogat..and he slapped him..

dcp.- le chalo insab ko..

abhi ran near daya who was in shock..and hug him..

abhi (tearly ) zinda hu or tere pass hu ek barr gale nahi lagae ga...ek barr...mere bhai..

daya touch abhi with trembling hand..and concluded he was alive he hug him tightly and brust out..team smile tearly purvi went away..

abhi.- bus kar yarr

daya - tumhari awaz ke liye najane kitna tadpa hu mein..thanku

abhi (naughtly ) - thanku kehna ha toh london jakar keh dr. ko lekin paise apne lagana..

daya laughed..

abhi went near acp..

acp.- i am so..

but he stop as abhi hug him..

abhi - sorry mujhe kehna chahiye dad..apko itna tadpaya..

acp.- sahi kaha tumne is lafz ko sunne ke liye mein najane kitna tadpa..

suddenly gun shoot all shocked shera took dcp gun and shoot at daya and other was shoot by ali..daya side meenu come in between bullet hit her arm

daya - tum thik ho ..

meenu - goli chukar gai ha..

ali.- chukar nikalne se itna khoon nahi behta daya isse hospital lejao

meenu - sir mein

ali - its on order

meenu - yes sir..

daya took meenu..

meenu - ek minute..

(she turned to abhi )

meenu - purvi ne apka bahut intezarr kiya ha usse sambhaliye..pata nahi vo kya lar bethe..

abhi - kaha ha vo..

ali - us taraf gai ha

abhi - theek ha mein lekar ata hu app sab log jaiye..

acp.- ha bhai chalo bitane do thoda samy akele mein..

abhi - dad..

ali - miya dhyan rahe meenu or purvi behen jesi ha agar kuch ulti hakart ki toh bhul jauga ki kon ho tum..dono samje

daya / abhi - samjh gae

dcp - toh chalo sab chale

all move abhi went to the direction were purvi went suddenly some aim gun at him abhi gulped saliva and started moving back..

girl - bahut shonk hai na sabki jann lene ka..

abhi - sorry purvi but tum janti ho humara kaam

purvi (tearly ) - or mera kya..

abhi - tumhara..ek minute vo kya ha..(and he pointed at purvi 's back purvi turned abhi instantly come near her and softly kissed her neck..and slipped his hand on her waist purvi closed her eyes and the gun fall from her hand abhi came near her ears)

abhi (naughtly ) - matlab marne ka plan ab cancell..

listning this purvi pushed him abhi hold her hand and pulled her back and kissed her purvi also kissed him passionately both seprated purvi hug him tightly abhi felt his shirt wet..

abhi (naughtly ) - kahi iss barr bhi gun chura kar bhagne ka plan toh nahi...

purvi seprated and saw abhi smilling she hit him in stomach..

abhi - ouch..(irritated ) kya yarr romantic mood barbad kardiya..

purvi laughed and hug him happily again abhi smile and hug her back..

abhi - ab chale ghar daya toh late hoga ajj we can spend time ..

purvi - kyu

abhi - meenakshi ko lekar gaya ha hospital

At hospital

Doctor tied bandied on meenu shoulder, Daya waiting at outside, after completing of bandied meenu comes outside holding left shoulder by right hand from Dr cabin. After seeing meenu Daya quickly move near to her and asks worried... meenu.. but meenu gave serious look to him..then he understood the meaning of her looks he felt guilty and upset.. then he said sorry for calling you as meenu..ab batao Meenakshi. Dr ne Kya kaha….. injection Kiya ya nahi...aur dawai.. dawai Diya Haina. He asking her continuously and not giving chance her to speak Meenu seeing concern in his eyes for her, suddenly felt pain in her hand so she scream slowly ahha….jyada dard horaha hai Kya..he asked with worried face, meenu stare at him some seconds and moving her head as no.

Meenu: nahi...I am alright sir..now she walks forward.but suddenly her leg get twisted she felt pain in her feet and stood support by a wall ,

Daya saw all this and he quickly holds her..and made her to sit on the chair near to her.

Daya( holding her gently): meenu yaha baitiye..she sits on chair..he touched her feet..aahh..she scream..

Daya: Kya hua..dard horaha hai..Mai abhi Dr ko bulata hu..

Meenu: nahi Dr ki jarurat nahi hai.. thoda sa moch hai, balm lagakar massage kare tho sab teekh hojayega..she try to gets up..

Daya: jarurat kyu nahi..dekho hum abhi hospital me hai..ek bar Dr se check-up karevayenge phir Dr ne batayega Kya karna hai..

Meenu ( pov): Kya bateyega vo Dr..bas ek aur injection dedenge..no..Mujhe phir see ki injection nahi chahiye..

Daya: tum yahi rukho..Mai Dr ko bulata hu..

Meenu ( quickly): no…

Daya looked at her confusion

Meenu: Mai teekh hu..aur Dr ko kyu bulana hai...vaise mujhe baar baar dawai khana pasand nahi hai...Mai ye mantha hu..har dard keliye dawai Lena sehet keliye achha nahi hai.. samjhe..

Daya : achha..yahi vaja hai ya kuch aur hi hai..he looks at her doubtfully.

Meenu ( little angry): aapko Kya lagta hai..Mai injection darti hu..agar Mai Dari Hui tho abhi andar injection nahi karwate.. she stood with angrily but she doesn't control of her balance then she is going to fall ,but Daya holding her shoulders...sambhalke meenu..I mean meenakshi he said..

Meenu : Mai teekh e try to walk but it's not possible to her.. here at one side felt pain in her shoulder and another side felt pain in her feet, she can't tolerate this e closed her eyes tightly due to pain.

But suddenly something was happened to her never she expected not in dream also..she feel some touch on her body and her feet lift away from the floor..

Exactly is happening to her that is Daya saw her condition and then he lifted her in his arms and start walking..

Meenu ( shocked): ye Kya karraha hai aap.. looking around.. mujhe neeche utariye..she feeling nervous and some unknown fear..sab Hume dekhraha hai..Daya sir.. mujhe utariye..Mai khud chalta hu..

But Daya ignore her words and takes her towards car and made her sit in car.

Next day morning

Abhijit apne room me ready horaha hai..tabhi daya vaha ata hai.

Daya entered in abhijit room and heard abhijit whistling sound while comb his hair,

Daya ( smiling): aaj Mera Bhai bahut Josh me lagraha hai..baat Kya hai….

Abhijit turns back and said : Josh ki baat hai.. per he murmured sunne ki baad Tera hosh udjayega..

Daya: achha..aisa Kya hai..tum itna kush horaha hai.. he asked by raising eyebrows

Abhijit: vo..Mai aur purvi..jaldi Shaadi karraha hu.

Daya : wow ye tho achhi baat hai...vaise tu kab propose Kiya purvi ko..

Abhijit: arre propose karne ki jarurat hi Kya hai.. already she knows I love her very much and now I also know she loves me a lot and all misunderstanding cleared between us, so we both are going take next step is marriage only.

Daya: Kya purvi maan jayegi..

Abhijit: arre Kyu nahi manegi.. jarur manegi..are haan vaise humare saath saah ek aur Jodi Shaadi ki bandhan me bhand honewale hai..

Daya thinks he talking about himself so he immediately said, mujhe aur time lagega Bhai...Shaadi karne me..

Abhijit: arre Bhai..tum jab chahe tabhi Shaadi karlena..tuje Shaadi karne keliye koun jaldi karraha hai…

Daya: arre tumne tho kaha tere Shaadi ki saath kisi aur ko bi Shaadi horaha hai..

Abhijit: achha vo…... sorry Bhai tu galat samjha...Mai apki Shaadi ki baare me nahi.. Meenakshi ki Shaadi ki baare me baat karraha hu

Daya( stammering) : Ky..Kya..Me...mee.. Meenakshi ki Shaadi...kab, kaise,..per Meenakshi uss ladke ki khud reject Kiya hai phir kaise..he asked in single breath.

Abhijit: arre vo ladka nahi..is baar Meenakshi keliye Ali ne ek achha sa ladka dundha..aur tum bi janthe ho.. Meenakshi Ali ka baat kabhi nahi daalte.. jarur unko bi ladka pasand ayega...isliye Meenakshi aaj teekh 11: 30am ladke ko Milne keliye Ali ka dost ki form house me jaraha hai.

Daya: Ali ne ladka dekha vo bi meenu keliye... He murmured, and curiously asked per undono ko form house kyu Jana hai..koi restaurant ya Meenakshi ka Ghar pe bi milsakta Haina..

Abhijit: per Ali chahte hai ki koi undono ko disturb naa kare.

Daya(pov) : ab mujhe vaha Jana hai...Mai kuch bi karke meenu ko sorry bolunga...phir mere feelings ki bare me batayenge..,kuch aage badne se pehle Mai meenu se milna hi hoga...per kaise us form house ka address Kya hai.. abhijit se directly pucha tho unka shak hojayega Kya karu...kaise jao..vaha...he thinks hardly..

Abhijit observing days tension and worried face..he ask Kya hua Daya..Kya sochraha ho..

Daya jerked his head and says no.. nothing..vaise abhijit ye form house kounsi jagha pe hai…

Abhijit folding his hands against his chest and asks kyu bhai..tuje kyu Janna hai.. while raised his one eyebrow.

Days: vo..Mai..bas yuhi Puchta.. he forced to smile.

Abhijit..

Abhi: haan purvi... boliye..

Purvi: abhijit mujhe Meenakshi ko ye file Dena hai...per abhi Tak vo nahi aaya

Abhijit: ab vo nahi ayegi..vaise ye file Dena jarur hai Kya..

Purvi: haan bahut jarurat hai..

Abhijit: achha…. teekhe mujhe dedo..Mai pahuncha dunga uski pass….

Purvi: per kaise..

Abhijit: Mai….he thinks while looking at daya, days wants to not miss the chance to meet meenu. Abhi notice him and said haan Mai fredy ko bolta hu..ye file Meenakshi ko Dene keliye..

Purvi : sir tho apni wife ki saath apne sasural gayi hai..koi function ko attend karnekeliye, aur aap puchne se pehle hi Mai bataraha hu baaki sab bi apna apna personal kaam me busy hai.. sirf ham teeno hi Bache hai..aur haan aap ye mat kehna ab khud javogi kyun ki aaj aap pura din mere saath hi rahega..yaad haina Kal aap ne promise Kiya tha..

Abhi: haan yaad hai...ye file Dena bi jarur hai..aur Saab busy hai...phir kaise...he start thinks again...Daya hope may bi now abhi asked him ,abhi looked at daya..arre haan ek insaan hai.. vo file lekar jayega...he said with smile

Daya( pov) : abhijit khud mujhe puchega file lene keliye phir address batayega…

Purvi: koun hai..vo.

Daya( pov): obviously Mai hu purvi...yaha sirf Mai hi bachi hu.

Abhijit: arre hamare Ghar ki naukar aur koun

Daya get shocked listening his answer he try to speak..but

Purvi: abhijit itna important file ko naukar ki haath se bhejogi.. it's not correct

Abhijit : haan you are right purvi.. it's not safe also...so...kisse se bheju...he again thinking


	24. ch 24

Daya get frustrated and takes file from purvi hand and said ab tum sochna band Karo abhijit Verna koi sabji Wala ya dudh wale ki haath se bhejne ka sochte ho…

Abhijit: arre ye idea mujhe pehle kyu nahi Aya..you so intelligent Daya…

Daya ( fake smile): achha joke hai.. per hassi nahi Aya… ab Mai khud javunga a file denekeliye bass, koi aur nahi. Tum us ka address batao jaldi.. time 11 horaha hai

Abhijit: address? Per Meenakshi ka Ghar ki address tho vahi..hai .Kya vo Ghar change Kiya hai Kya purvi..purvi move head as no..

Daya( frustrated, folding hands) : mere Bhai..Ghar ki address nahi..form house ki address.

Abhijit: vaha jakar tum Kya karega..

Daya : dance karunga...tume Kya..said in angrily.

Abhijit and purvi s suppress their laugh

Abhijit ( control his smile) : Daya...tum dance he asked with widened eyes..kab seekha...aur tune mujhe bataya nahi...this is not fair...achha ye batao kounsa type seeka I mean Western ya classical dance ya dono..

Daya looked at abhi with disbelief.

Purvi very hardly try to control her laughing.

Daya: ye dekho...purvi...ye janab Kya puchraha hai Mujh se… abhijit please band Karo ye tamasha aur batao na address..he asked in tired voice.

Purvi felt bad for him

Abhijit : arre Mai.. tho..

Purvi: abhijit... please...she requested him through eyes..batadijiyena...hum dono bi bahar Jana Haina...late horaha hai..

Abhijit: teekhe..he took his phone out..after doing something on phone ,looking at daya, lo Bhai Maine address Tera phone pe bheja ab jao…

Daya seeing message on his phone and quickly ran out.

Abhijit and purvi laughing at his back..

Purvi(laughing): hahahaha... abhijit..aap bhi na...kyu itna pareshaan Kiya apka Bhai ko..

Abhijit also laughing...purvi...tum dekhana uska chehra. Har ek second apni ghadi ki taraf hi dekhraha hai... shayad koi train choot jayega agar time pe nahi pahunchenge tho.

Purvi: bichara…Daya sir..

Abhijit: ye koi bichara nahi...hai..us din meenu ko bina soche Kya Kya nahi kaha….ab inki baari, vaise meenu tho inhe koi saja tho nahi desakti pyaar karti Haina daya se.. isliye Maine hi meenu ki Taraf se bi Daya ko thoda sataya..

Purvi ( shocked): Kya..Kya kaha..aapne bass thoda sa...abhi said haan .

purvi said .thoda sa nahi bahut jyada sataya aapne Daya ko..

Abhijit: achha achha..ab ye daya ki kahani band Karo aur tum jaldi ready hojao bahar tho Jana hai ya nahi.

Purvi: Mai abhi ata hu..

Abhijit: ab bass sab teekh hojayega ek baar Daya apne Dil ki baat meenu ko bateyega phir meenu bi accept karega mere Bhai ko..

Here one car stopped at in front of house….one person getting out from d looking at house..

Yahi hai ..vo form house..hmm nice… very pretty nature.

He entered inside by pushing gate and again admire the outside scenario of house.

Person: Sach me Sundar jaghe hai…

He slowly walking towards house while looking at surroundings.

He stopped at maindoor and buzzed the bell.

Now door get open by a girl , the person looking at girl from top to bottom..

Girl asked for confirmation: aap khailash ji Haina..

Person: ha...aur aap Meenakshi.. right…

Girl : ji...ayiye...andar ayiyena..

Khailash follow her,

Meenu: aap yaha baitiye... boliye Kya lenge aap coffee..tea..

Khailash adjust himself comfortable in sofa , no thanks...ab aap hi baitiye..

Meenu sat on sofa in front of him

Khailash: so.. Al sir ne apko sab clearly explain Kiya Haina...agar aapko koi doubt hai tho puch sakta hai Mujh se.. akhir ye pura jindagi ka sawal hai… hum Jo bhi decision lene se pehle hundred times sochna chahiye... so aap araam se soch kar batayiye.

Meenu: isme sochnewala baat Kya hai..Ali sir ne sab kuch bataya aapki baare me...vo humesha hum sab ki bhalayi keliye sochta hai...aur Mai unka sare baat maanthi hu... so...ab Mai sochne ka jarurat hi nahi, Jo Ali sir ka decision hai..vahi Mera bi hai..

Tabhi daya entered inside of house and listening meenu words he stopped at his place with shocked expression.

Khailash: are you sure

Meenu: yes hundred percent..

At same time both heard a sound..like something fell on floor, both turn to direction and

Meenu gets up from sofa and surprised and confused for sudden arrival of daya .

Daya walks towards her and looking at her and then at khailash..

Daya : dekhiye aap Jo bhi ho...mujhe Meenakshi se akela baat karna hai...so please aap thoda der keliye bahar wait kijiye..

Khailash looking at meenu.. meenu doesn't understand and don't no what to say..so.

Meenu says.. khailash ji...aap... before she tells khailash understood and move out from house.

Meenu : ab bataye…..Kya kaam hai Mujh se..

Daya : tum ye batao ye koun hai..

Meenu: Mai aapko kyu batao..

Daya( control his emotions): teekhe mat batao...vaise Mai tum se ek jarur baat karna hai..

Meenu: tho batayiye..

Daya looking at her and felt nervous and thinking how to speak..he takes too much time.

Meenu: jaldi boliyena...Jo bolna hai...mujhe aur kuch kaam hai..

Daya taking long breath...and start to speak

Meenakshi...us din Jo kuch hua...he clearly explained to every thing to her..his every words gives huge shock to meenu, meenu stare at him unbelievable and moving her head as no..

Daya complete the whole misunderstanding story and looking at her with guilty eyes

Meenu: Mai apse ye expect nahi Kiya tha...aur isliye aap baar baar abhijit sir se dur rehne ka kaha..Daya nodes, aur bina Sach jaane Mujh per chillaya..he again nodes, and sorry..

Meenu : sorry...sirf sorry kehne se sab teekh hojayega...Daya looking at her...agar ek bar mere baat sunnliya tho...aaj aap sorry bolne ka jarurat hi nahi ata…

Daya: galti mere hai... please maff Karo.. its last and final phir mai aisa Galti kabhi nahi karunga... promise..

Meenu thinking sometime, and understood him, and his care and concern about abhijit and purvi and what hi did only fori sake of purvi life.

Daya waiting for her answer


	25. ch 25

i have updated ch 23 , 24 , 25 , 26

Meenu: ok, Mai apko maaf kardiya...aapne Jo Kiya vo apki Bhai ki jindagi aur purvi ki bhalayi keliye Kiya...Mai samaj saktha hu..so ab aap bhi vo sare baat bhuljayiye, aur haan pura Sach janne ki bina kisi pe chillaya mat.

Daya nodes and now feel some relief..and stares her with smile..

Meenu: hogaya…Daya nodded..tho jayiye..bahar khailash ji wait karraha hai..

After hearing khailash name Daya quickly said, meenu I mean meenakshi mujhe tumse aur kuch kehna hai..

Meenu: jaldi boliyena…

Daya: vo.. Mai.. aap..hum...tum.he get very nervous and his words also not heard properly to meenu.

Meenu can't understand, aap Kya bolraha hai samaj nahi araha hai.

Meenakshi ji aur kitna time lagega.. khailash asked while entering to inside. Mujhe Jana hai..

Meenu looking at daya he try to say something, but meenu says..bas do minutes.. turn to daya..aap jaldi boliyena, but his words were stuck in his throat and he can't speak out because of nervous, tension and fear like this mixed feelings.

Khailash: Meenakshi ji.. again I am asking you , are you sure, aap ko Mera aur mera details ki bare me koi doubt nahi hai…

Meenu : vo.. Maine kaha na. Aap se..

In between arre aap do minutes chup hojayiyena, Daya said with tension.

Both khailash and meenu get shock and meenu noticed his tension face..

Here khailash urgent her to gave answer , and daya stop in middle before she giving answer, meenu getting irritated

Meenu: stop it..just stop it..Daya aap kuch mat boliye...aur Mujhe bolne dijiye…

Daya: no, tum pehle mere baat suno..

Meenakshi: nahi..mai pehle khailash ji ko apna decision boldungi.. phir apki baat sunungi.ok.. turns to khailash, dekhiye Mai pehle hi keh chuka hu..

Daya looking at both with tension and fear in his eyes he may lost something.

Meenu: Ali sir ka decision hi Mera bi decision mujhe koi problem nahi hai.. Daya closed his eyes tightly, meenu continue speaking aur Mai aap

I love you…..Daya said loudly….

Meenu get shocked and her eyes get widened and whole house echoes by his voice..

Daya slowly opened his eyes and watching at shocked face which was stares at him already.

Daya : haan meenu..Mai tumse pyaar kartha hu...aur ye baat tumse bahut kuch pehle hi batanewala hu..per koi na koi vaja ki Karan Bata nahi paya…

Meenu stares him blankly and stood like statue..

But they didn't notice on khailash, he silently went out leave them alone.

Daya: meenu... meenu..he called her ,but she didn't respond, he called her again by holding shoulders,

Meenu j* and came out from shock and looking at daya with unbelievable.

Meenu: Kya..aap. Abhi kuch aisa kaha..ki. Aap Mujh se..ya Maine kuch galat suna hai…asked in doubtfully.

Daya: nahi.. meenu...tum sahi suna...Mai tum se pyaar kartha hu...he said with wide smile…ab bolo meenu Kya tum bi…

Meenu stood silently and looking at his eyes.

Daya: arre boloyina...but she not answering, he understood her silence as no.

Daya leaving her shoulders and step away from her, sorry…..

Meenu : Daya sir, he looked at her,she looking at his eyes, Kya aap kabhi bhi Mujh pe bina vaja nahi chillayega,

Daya: vaja Jane ya na Jane..Mai tumhe kabhi bhi hurt nahi karunga..

Meenu: aur kabhi ek lamba raste me chalne vakt agar mere pair me dard hua tho Kya aap mujhe apne (she down her head with shyly), bahon me uthakar chalegi….. he looked at her surprised, now she lift her head, aur aap mere saath rahega jindagi bhar keliye…. She asked with little smile.

Daya got overwhelmed and asks, Matlab...tum..

Meenu nodes and smiling shyly..

Daya: oh my God meenu...in excitement he lifted her in his arms and doing rounds, laughing very much , aaj Mai bahut kush hu..bahut kush... finally Mera pyaar mujhe mila..

Meenu: arre ye kya karraha hai.aap neeche utariye mujhe...Verna Mai girjavungi…

Daya held her more tightly, aisa kabhi nahi hoga….

Meenu: arre chodiye, koi dekha tho…

Daya : koi nahi hai yaha… he again doing round, meenu watch every side..and found really nobody was not there, then she asks per khailash ji kaha Gaya..

Daya listening khailash name he stopped rounds and looking at every side,and thinking shayad Sach jankar chup chaap chaligayi hoga..

Meenu Daya neeche utariye mujhe,Daya out her down,

Meenu: kaha Gaya hai..ye..

Daya: arre Jane dijiyena..kyu pareshaan horaha hai.. tum

Meenu: arre aise kaise Jane du unko..vo Ali sir ne bheja hai...ye sab aapki vaja se ha hai...agar thodi der keliye chup rahi tho, aaj kaam pura hojayega...Saab apki vaja se na invite karne me Ana fashion hua aapko...us din bi achaanak Mera Ghar Aya...jab vo gade mujhe dekhne Aya tha...aur aaj bi...she complained at his sudden arrive.

Daya: arre tum mujhe pe kyu gussa karrahu hai..Jo hua achhe keliye hi hua...aur us din mere vaja se nahi tum khud Mana Kiya...us like ko…

Meenu: achha... teekhe galti mere thi...Mai apki baat nahi sunna chahiye…..

Daya: achha teekhe teekhe... galti mere hi hai..tu phir se naraaj mat r us khailash ki baare me bhul jao..ok

Meenu: arre kaise bhul jao… agar vo Ghar nahi kharidega tho….

Daya : Ghar khardina? Vo..yaha Ghar khardine keliye Aya….

Meenu: haan...aapko Kya laga she asked in suspicious.

Daya: per abhijit aisa kyu Kaha ki tum koi ladka..he stopped, and asks Kya tum ko ali ne hi bheja Haina..yaha..

Meenu: haan...per aap sab ye kyu puchraha hai..

Days : aur ek baat batao please...Ali ne tum see ya kehkar bheja hai..yaha.

Meenu: vo actually mere gaon me Mera dadaji kon do purana haweli hai… use se ek hum bahut salon se use nahi karraha hai...mere papa aur dadaji ne uss haweli ko bhej kar khed karidna chahta hai...so iss vishay me Maine Ali sir se help maanga...aur sir ne inki baare me bataya...aur ye sir ki achhi dost bhi hai..so sir ne inki saath mere meeting arrange Kiya..aap janthe hai, Ye khailash ji purane haweliyin ko kharid kar phir usse remodel karke bhejte hai...yaa kuch five star hotel ki Tarah bana deta r ye house bhi khailash ji ka hi hai…

Daya stood in dumbstruck,and his mind occupied by a lot of thoughts,

Meenu: per patanahi bina kuch kahe Kyu chalegaya..

At same time meenu phone gets ringing..

Meenu: Ali sir ka phone...she press the button, hello sir…

Ali on phone: Meenakshi..Jara phone Daya ko Dena..

Meenu: kyu sir she asks confusedly..

Ali: arre tum dijiye phir vahi bateyega tumhe..

Meenu : ok sir..Daya..

Daya comes out from thoughts: haan..

Meenu : Ali sir ka phone tujhse baat karna chahta hai..

Daya takes phone and put near his ear and said hello..

Ali( laughing badly): a hua Mia...kaise lagha surprised gift, achha Haina…

Daya( shocked) : Matlab ye sab Tera plan hai..

Ali: na..na.. Bhai..sirf adha plan Mera tha...aur baki sab…. Samajgaya na tu

Daya: Matlab dusra abhijit…

Kyu Bhai… address dhoondne me taklif nahi hua na…

Daya: abhijit tum...agar is vakt tum mere saamne Hui tho..

Ali and abhijit talking to daya in conference mode.

Abhi: Kya karega Bhai...mujhe bhi godh me uthakar ghumega..

Daya in Surprise: ye tumko kaise pata kahi tum log yahi kahi chupa hai Kya…

Meenu: Kya hua koun chupa hai yaha..but Daya signal her keep quiet.

Daya looking around,

Abhijit : arre idhar udhar kyu dekhraha hai...hum vaha nahi hai...bas hum jante hai..

Daya: abhijit...Mai tumhe nahi chodunga...mujhe Ghar ane do phir batata hu tumko..

Abhi: arre itni bi jaldi Kya hai...jao.. thoda ghum kar aao.. enjoy Karo…. Haan Daya Mai tumhe ek baat Batana hai tum kuch bhul kar Gaya..

Daya : Kya..

Abhi: tum sirf Khali file legaya, sari papers yahi Raha.. it's too bad..and immediately he start laughing

Daya heard laughing sound then asked what...vo file Khali tha.. tum dono ne milkar hi ye plan banaya, Haina...


	26. ch 26

**_i have updated ch 23 , 24 , 25 , 26 today..mujhe 22 ke liye sirf 3 review mile ha i am angry for that isi liye mene story khatam kadiye.._****_ch 23 ka starting abhivi scene or ch 26 mein weeding mene likha ha baki dhanu ne likha ha..._**

**_dhanu - thanks for helping me in the story agar apke pass kisi or ke liye bhi idea hua then just share or apke bhi reviews nahi mile_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_gauri - mein 14 ko free hougi uske badd daily updates ._**

**_emaan - thanku_**

* * *

**_mansi - mene confusion door kardi ha ali ki death se leakar ch 23 ka starting abhivi scene or ch 26 mene likha ha next dhanu ne ..._****_now enjoy_**

* * *

Ali: haan...ye sab tere aur meenakshi ki khushi keliye hi Kiya...aur haan Meenakshi ko dhyaan rakhna agar phirse tu unhe rulaya tho Meenakshi tume maaf kar sakte per Mai nahi... samjhe… he worn him.

Abhi: arre mere Bhai kyu rulayega apne biwi ko ,vo pyaar kartha Haina unse..kyu daya..Mai sahi kaha na..

Daya : abhi….

Purvi: Daya sir aap ye sare baate chodiye... aur mere dewarani ki saath time spent kijiye...bye..

Now all calls get disconnected.

Daya smiling shyly...ye abhijit bi na subha kitna pareshaan Kiya address batane keliye...ab samaj Gaya vo aisa kyu Kiya...vo pehle see jante hai ki Sach janne ki baad meenu mujhe maaf karegi...isliye meenu ki Taraf se mujhe punish Kiya Vo bhi tension dekar...za bhi Diya aur looking at meenu aur pyaar se bi milwaya…

Again phone ringing again it's Ali phone call

Daya: ab Kya baaki rehgaya...

Ali: vo Meenakshi ki batana khailash us haveli ko khariidne keliye haan bola...aur haan...kuch nahi..he cut the call…

After disconnecting the call

Meenu: Kya hua… kiska phone tha

Daya: Ali ka phone tha..vo khailash aapki haweli khariidne keliye haan bola hai..

Meenu: what really...Mera dadaji Khush hojayega.. ye sunkar...I am so happy..she jumped on him and hugged him in excitement.

Daya feel her happiness and he also hugged her.

Here at abhivi side.

Purvi held abhijit hand and placed her head in his chest, abhijit placed her hand around her, both are sitting in swing.

Purvi: finally Daya sir ko bi apna pyaar mil Gaya..

Abhijit: hmm..per mujhe kuch samaj nahi araha hai ki..Mai is baat keliye Khushi hojao a dukh..

Purvi: dukh...kis baat keliye..

Abhi: yaar Daya ko life partner Mila is baat keliye Khushi hai..per..

Purvi: per..Kya.. bolo na

Abhi: per shakal tho tum dono ko ek hi hai..aur Shaadi ki baad tum dono ek hi ghar me rahega..aur kuch aisa hojaye...galti se Mai tu samaj kar meenu ka haath pakda tho.. aur yahi mistake agar Daya se hu tho vo tum ko meenu samajliya tho...ohh no...jindagi bhar ek dusre se maafi maangne me jindagi khatam hojayega..

Purvi : aap jyada mat sochiye.. mere pass ek idea hai..aap dono Bhaiyon ko koi confusion nahi hoga Hume pehchane me.

Abhi: vo kaise..he asked in curious..

Purvi: simple hai...Mai chudidar dresses pehnungi, aur meenu saree pehnega phir problem solve..

Abhi: agar Meenakshi bi dress pehnliya tho

Purvi: chance bi nahi hai..ek baar usne khud kaha vo Shaadi ki baad sirf saree hi pehnega.. usko sarees bahut pasand hai.

Abhijit: aur tumhe..

Purvi looking into his eyes: aap..

**_on wedding day.._**house was decorated beautifully cif team enter in the house..and went near dayakshi and abhivi..

hanuman's mother and daughter were shocked

hanuman - bahut bahut mubarak ho daya..abhijeet sir..he hug

hanuman - bajrangbali apki jodi ki humesha raksha kare..

duo - thanku..

hanuman - yeh humari maa..maa yeh abhijeet sir ha or yeh daya cid ke do sher or acp sir ke bete..or yeh ha purvi or meenakshi

four touched the feet of mother gives blessing acp pulled cheeks of girl

acp - kafi pyari bachi ha hanuman tumhari kash meri bhi koi beti hoti

abhi - koi baat nahi dad apna daya bhi kaam nahi vo lakr dikhar ga kyu daya..

daya (in flow ) - ha.. (then he came to know what he said ) kya !!(all started laughing meenu turned red ) .

daya - wese abhi ajj tak mene jo bhi manga tumne mujhe diya..

abhi - tu bhai ha kese nahi du ga...

daya - toh next ke birthday gift mein koi chachu kehne wale lago..na ?

abhi breath struck..purvi also shocked

daya - wese tumhe toh bus moka chahiye hana..

abhi - (stict ) daya

daya - areh yarr mein tang kheechne ka keh raha hu..

all laughed

abhi - wese ye ali kaha

voice - hum yaha ha miya

all turned and shock especially abhi

ali - kya hua miya acha nahi lagraha mein ?

hanuman.- sir apne much katwali

ali - kya kare abhijeet keh sath reh kar ese bangae..wese yeh bhi acha ha koi burai nahi ha is suit boot mein

abhi - ha kamse kam tumhe bin shadi ke panch bacho wali felling toh nahi na aa rahi...

ali - abey..

all laughed..

pandit - warr or wadhu ajaiye..

all started moving

abhi hold purvi hand.

abhi - chalo purvi karte ab hum apni nayi zindagi ki shuruwat..

* * *

**_thanku all for ur love and support_****_now tell with story_****_A ) kabil or B) punar janam_****_konsa update pehle chahiye...?_**


End file.
